Beauty and the beast
by nannulainen
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "One mind, two soul's". After the guys saved Charlie, she had a rough time with trying to cope with her painful seizures and because nobody knew why they were coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers!**

 **Here it comes, finally, myt sequel to the "One mind, two soul's.**

 **Though it's not finished yet, but i have few chapters for you, and i don't know how long it will be!**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

 **And no. I don't own the Biker Mice nor any other characters in that awesome show. Such a bummer!**

 **ps. Sorry for the typo's, this ain't my own language and I suck at writing in english.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Several lightnings cutted the evening sky . A massive storm had been rumbling on chi-town for a couple days now. There was few small floods around Chicago because of all the rain, which had finally eased a little.

On top of the Last Chance Garage were a lonely figure.

For a first sight you could see that she had been there for a while. Her hair was damp and her clothes were soaked. She was seeing nothing, buried to her thoughts. Few tears came from her emerald eyes and mixed to the raindrops in her cheeks. All she felt was pain, confusion and failure.

There came a small whimper from her throat when the burning pain trembled her body once again and her feet's buckled from under her and she hit her head to the railing. She crouched to a fetal position to wait the pain vanish.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Charlie?" Throttle asked worryingly. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"Hoho! Throttle got it bad!" Vinnie teased laughing. "All you do nowadays is mothering Charlie!"

"Shut up Vinnie!" Throttle sighed.

"Nope. Go ask from Lex. I think she was in the garage with Lex when I saw her last time." Modo said over their poker came. He was winning, again. " Oh, come on guys. Put a little afford to it. Your making this way too easy for me."

Throttle shook his head and went to the garage. The rock 'n roll music was roaring from the speakers when she was tinkering with her pastel blue Honda shadow.

"Do you know where Charlie is, Lexie?"

"You said what?" She lifted her head from her bike and looked at him.

"Have you seen Charlie?" Throttle rolled his eyes. She was as bad as anyone of them with the way she listened her music. Way too loud.

"She said that she was going to take a little air. She didn't look so good so I shoved her off." Lex said worried look on her face. "I think that her seizures is getting worse. She tried to hide them when they came. And they were hard ones. Have you felt them?"

"No. She has come good hiding them from me. She won't listen when I say her that she wouldn't have to." He sighed. "I wish that she would let me support her. I don't want her to go this through on her own."

" Yeah. I know. She's on the roof. Go to her. She's been there for an hour or more. I'll need to go get some spare parts, while the shop is still open. tell her to call me if she needs something." Lex said.

"And Throttle. Umm... I know that this is not my business but I've known Charlie for a long time. So I know that she doesn't feel comfortable when you're fussing all over her the way you do..."

"Yeah. You're right. It's not your business." He said and left.

* * *

"Do you think that lasts?" Modo asked and eyed his cards. "I know that the bonding thing is pretty intense and strong, still I can't help it but I feel that everything happened way too fast beneath them. Raising."

"I know what you mean." Stoker pondered over his cards. "Paying."

"Charlie is a little awkward around him I think." Vinnie bite his finger. "Yeah. I do know what girls thinks. With my experience with girls that ain't miracle."

"I still won't get use to this side of you rookie." Stoker wondered.

"Yeah. I'm amazing. I know." Vinnie smirked and pushed all of his chips to the table. "All in!"

"Are you serious? I wouldn't do that with your cards!" Rimfire chuckled. "Paying."

"Hey! Don't look at my card's!" Vinnie snapped and gave a sharp flick with his tail to Rimfire's head.

"Then don't show them!" Rimfire yelled and kicked Vinnie's chair from under him.

"Oh no you didn't..!" Vinnie shouted from the ground and in no time they were wrestling on the floor leaving Stoker and Modo shake their heads.

* * *

"CHARLIE!"He yelled when he saw her there. Crouching on the floor with blood on her face.

"Are you okay hun?" Please be okay... He lifted her in his arms and was relived when he heard her whisper.

"I'm fine Throttle..."

"Oh hell you're not!" He was getting mad. "If you were you wouldn't be laying under the rain! And your head is bleeding! Why you didn't summon me? You need to lean on me. I need you to lean on me!"

"Oh don't fuss about it. I just don't want to worry you." She sighed and raised to her feet's. "I have to figure this out on my own."

"You don't have to! That is why I'm here for! Seriously Charlene! You need to let us help you!" Throttle hugged her and buried his face to her hair.

"Yeah... I know. I just... There's something happening to me. I can feel the changing inside me." Charlie whispered hugged him back.

"What ever it is, we will figure it out together. And the others will help us." He smiled faintly against her hair. "Come on. Lets get you inside. You're going to get a nice long hot bath. And I'm going to get you some tea."

"Sure... Umm... Throttle..?" She started to say unsurely.

"Mmm?" He hummed when he guided her inside.

"I... I think we should talk." Charlie said when she stepped inside the bathroom. "Don't get me wro-"

"Of course. Well talk after your bath." Throttle said interrupting her when he put the water running to the tub. "Don't worry a thing. I'll take care of everything."

"But..." She said to his back when he rushed away. "Oh shit..."

* * *

"You found her?" Stoker asked from Throttle when he came to downstairs.

"Yeah. She was on the roof." Throttle said and watched when Rimfire and Vinnie were still rolling on the floor. "What the...? Nevermind."

"Is she trying to get sick or something?!" Modo yelped.

"Guess so. I made her a hot bath and now I'll make her a cup of tea." Throttle sighed.

"Good. Is she okay?" Stoker looked Throttle when he was making Charlie's tea.

"I don't know. She had a seizure again. And I know that it wasn't the only one today."

"I think that I should take a few more test to see is there any changes in her. I found something last time but I didn't say anything because I hoped that it wasn't permanent. I guess I was wrong." Stoker sighed. "After she's done bathing, bring her to my ship. Lets take a look at her."

"And you tell this now? You should have told us sooner!" Throttle started to yell at him. " What did you find?!"

"I'll tell you when you bring her down. I need to take those tests first."

"But..!"

"Go!" Stoker shouted and rolled his eyes. " And he is the leader of their pack..."

And at the same time Vinnie and Rimfire knocked over the came table, sending the chips and the cards flying around.

* * *

Throttle was halfway to upstairs when he felt a tingling pain rise under his fur and he stumpled to his feet's and Charlie's tea crashed to the stairs. At the same time there came a horrifying scream and craches from the bathroom, which made the guys at downstairs to run to upstairs and straight to the bathroom. Well, except Throttle, who was still laying on the stairs, unable to move from the pain.

"Modo! Move him to Charlie's room. She can't see him. And bring him to the ship when he's over it!" Stoker ordered when they jumped over Throttle.

"Sure Coach." Modo said and grabbed Throttle's arm and lifted him over his shoulder.

* * *

 **There it was, the first chapter. Feel free to tell me what did you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

Lex was driving to Charlie's favorite hardware store where she had a tab open. She had been helping Charlie for a couple months now and she had been a huge savior to the garage.

Even though Charlie was trying to do something in the garage, Lex was the one who was keeping the money coming. Charlie just wasn't in that condition that she could be working at that speed she usually did.

Lex parked in front of the Raul's Hardware and turned off Charlie's pickup's motor and leaned her head to the steering wheel while the rain drummed to the windscreen.

What the hell is happening to me? Charlie is not feeling well and all I can think is him. What kind of a friend am I?

I do hope that Charlie will get better. I don't know how long I can be here until... No. Don't think that. Maybe I can stay this time.

She opened the pickup's door and closed it with a bang. She ran inside to the shop and walked to the counter to get her order from Raul.

"Hey gorgeous! How's Charlie?" The kind native American asked. His black eyes were as laughing and warm as always.

"Hey honey! Can't know. You know her. She's trying to fight it herself." Lex rolled her eyes while she leaned to the counter.

"Well that ain't healthy. I hope Throttle won't let her!" He laughed out loud. He had known the guys almost the whole time they were on earth. How wouldn't he? Charlie wasn't always able to fetch her orders.

"Haha. Well he's trying!" Lex grinned.

"How about you? I see you have worries?" The old wise man asked and Lex felt like his eyes were digging to her soul.

"Nah. What worries could I have?" She laughed tightly avoiding his sight.

"If you say so. But for to you to know, you don't fool me." He said and handed her order to her. "Do you need help with this? It is pretty heavy."

"I'll handle it. But it in the tab. See ya!" Lex shouted over her shoulder and left to the car.

* * *

When Stoker, Rimfire and Vinnie came to the bathroom they saw that the whole place was destroyed. And at the center of all that, they saw Charlie convulsing violently on the shattered mirror, it's pieces piercing her skin making her bleed.

"Oh Charlie-girl, are ya okay?" Vinnie watched when their loved friend was in deep agony.

"Please, please, please! Make it stop! Arrgh!" She cried.

She felt a burning pain come through her spine. Her facial bones were re-molding. Her body ached everywhere and there came snaps and cracks from her bones and joints.

She screamed from pure horror when she tried to scratch the tingling pain from her skin.

The guys were looking at the scene with a brutal horror. Their faces were white as a sheet and the poor Rimfire was almost fainting.

Few seconds later all they could hear was their own rapid heartbeats and Charlie's quiet wailing.

"Oh mother of Mars!" Came from Rimfire's mouth.

"I'll say!" Stoker agreed.

* * *

Lex drove to the dock which was near by the garage, she wasn't ready to go back there. She sighed and leaned her head back when the flashbacks of her past attacked.

A man bending over her when she was tied down. The pain when a woman pressed a white-hot iron to her sole. And the loneliness when she was left for days to starve in pain to the basement. The blood all over her when she managed to escape by...

No! Don't even think about it!

* * *

When Throttle came to his senses he saw that he was laying in Charlie's bedroom. And he was alone.

Oh shit! what just happened?

He stood up way too fast when he remembered. And the dizzy feeling made him to sit back down.

"Charlie? Stoker?" Throttle shouted while he rubbed his head. " Bros?"

When he got no answer, he stood up once again, slowly at this time, and started to carefully move to the bathroom where this all started and almost crashed against Rimfire who came to look if he had already woke up.

"Finally! We've been worried about you!"

"How's Charlie? Is she okay? What happened to her? Where is she?" Throttle gunned at the poor youngster.

"At ease! Come look for yourself. She's... Fine. But she's unconscious. She's at Stoker's ship."

* * *

"So? How this happened?" Modo asked. "Can you fix it?"

Everyone's eyes were on Stoker who had been studying samples from Charlie for an hour now.

"Can't say much." Stoker sighed and looked at Charlie, who was laying on a bed in his ships small infirmary and rubbed his eyes. "Though I can guess something. Her DNA is now totally different from the last time I took samples from her."

"What does that mean?" Vinnie asked.

"That means that Karbuncle messed with Charlie's DNA for a big time. That's why she could change her form."

"Is it permanent?" Modo was worried.

"What is?" Throttle demanded when he arrived to there, Rimfire on his heels.

"Rimfire! You were supposed to tell him before you bring him here!" Modo snapped to his nephew.

"I thought that he wouldn't believe me if I would have told him! It's better if he sees it with his own eyes!" Rimfire snapped back at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Knock it off!" Throttle was shocked to see them argue that way. Normally neither of them would rise their voices to anyone like that."What hap-"

And then he saw her. It can't be! How? Why?

"Is that...?" Throttle mumbled.

"Yeah. She is." Stoker said firmly.

Throttle hesitated a little to go closer, but still his feet made him go. His heart raced to run when he was next to her. She's... A mice. And she's beautiful.

He watched at her in amazed how she had changed. Her hair were a lot longer and thicker than before. And it was bright blood red. Her before bare skin was now covered on silky and creamy golden fur from her head to the tip of her tail. And she had now two round ears on top of her head. And between them was two red antennaes. But that nose! That cute petite little nose!

"How...?" Throttle started to ask, but his voice betrayed him from a start. "She looks just like a.. "

"Like a martian mice." Stoker ended. "I don't know but it seems that it is part of Charlie now. And there is something more, but I can't figure what it is."

"Meaning..." Vinnie was confused.

"Her DNA is only a part martian now and the rest of her is something else and I don't know what." Stoker said. "Although I have a feeling that this ain't going to end here."

Everybody's eyes turned to the beautiful petite wrench jockey of them.

"If Limburger and Karbuncle managed to survive from the explosion, I will kill them! Modo growled deep down from his chest.

"No you don't if I get them first!" Throttle muttered.

"Not fair! You had your fun with Grease-Pitt! It's our turn now!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"I didn't enjoy that, you sick asshole!" Throttle argued.

"You liar! We both saw that! Though I can't blame for you about that..." Vinnie snapped at him.

"Well, although I don't approve what you did to him, at least we don't have to worry about him..." Modo said matter of factly.

"What did you do to him?" Rimfire asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Throttle muttered.

"What did he do?" Stoker sighed darkly.

"Umm... He sort of ripped him in half.. With his bare hands but..." Vinnie said carefully and rushed to defend his bro. " ... But I would have done the same, if he wouldn't have, for what he was doing to Charlie!"

A threatening silence landed upon them until Stoker stomed next to Throttle.

"That doesn't matter! We have our code for a reason!" Stoker yelled after he tossed Throttle out of ship by grabbing from his vest. " I don't ask for much but slaughtering people just like that is not acceptable! Throttle you know better than that!"

Throttle watched to his toes and listened Stoker's lecture being ashamed. But Vinnie was right. Throttle didn't regret what he had done. Grease-Pitt had deserved it.

"What did he do to her?" Rimfire wanted to know when they followed them outside.

"We don't want to talk about it!" The trio said grimly like it came from one mouth.

Stoker and Rimfire looked at them like they were turned pink or something.

"Whoa. I guess the oily freak of nature deserved it." Rimfire diagnosed.

* * *

 **Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Lex was so tired when she arrived back to the garage. She had sat about half hour at the beach buried to her thoughts and taming her storming feelings before she left.

When she opened the car's door and headed to the rain and inside the garage, she was dreaming for a cup of a hot chocolate with a whipped cream and marshmallows. And with a hint of a rum. And a hot bath.

 _I think I need a day off . Charlie promised me a girls night out. I guess it's time to claim that promise!_

She left her carrying's to the garage table and headed to the kitchen when she noticed that the whole place was empty and the kitchen table was knocked over. _A little wrestling match again, I guess?_

"Charlie?" She shouted. "Guys? Where are ya?"

She got upstairs and saw that Charlie's bedroom was empty. And then she totally spooked when she saw the destroyed bathroom.

 _What the heck happened here?!_

She heard someone moving downstairs so she kneeled to take a small knife from her ankle.

 _He found me! He is not going to get me alive!_

Lex started to sneak back to the downstairs. Luckily the electricity went down at that moment so she could hide in the shadows.

She heard someone stumble near her and the repressed manly curse so she leaned her back to the wall next of the stairs.

She heard that the intruder was heading to the upstairs so she waited that he was next to her when she attacked.

She tripped him to make him fall so she could jump to his back and press her knife against his back. But that son of a bitch was quicker. He turned his back and kicked her to her stomach and she fled to the wall.

She was able to get herself together before he could get to her so she was waiting when he attacked, and when he did, she greeted him with a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

She jumped on top of him and pressed her knife to his back but then he turned around and sended her knife somewhere.

They wrestled around the floor a while until he got on top of her and pinned her to the floor with his body. Holding her hands above her head and locking her legs with his own.

And then the lights came back to life and Lex noticed that Stoker's face was only a couple inches away from hers.

The both of them were breathing heavily and Lex felt her breasts harden against his chest. His long hair had escaped from his ponytail and were falling to his face. And hers.

"Oh man you are dangerous, babe!" Stoker grumbled and then he gave her a fiery kiss which seemed to never end.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lex whispered breathlessly when he ended the kiss.

"I'm just using the moment." Came with hoarse voice.

"What the hell?! Did you know it was me?! Why you didn't say anything?!" She was getting angry.

"No! I Didn't know." He chuckled. " I never could knowingly hit a lady! Although you don't fight like one!"

"Oh piss of!" She shouted and pushed him off of her and stood up. " Where is everybody?"

Lex straightened her clothes, but still Stoker managed to see few ugly scars on her lower back and waist rising up under her shirt. What?!

"I sended Modo, Vinnie and Rimfire to the scoreboard. It started to be way too crowded in my ships infirmary."

"Wait? What?" Lex was worried. "Why infirmary? And what the hell happened to the bathroom?! Can't you be even for a few hours without destroying the place?!"

"Umm... That was Charlie..."

"What?! Is she okay?!"

"Don't worry. She is ok! Just little different than before." He muttered with a low voice.

"Oh shit! How different?! What the hell happened?! Spit it out!" She was pretty frustrated.

"Charlie transformed to a mice and we have no idea is it permanent." Stoker watched closely her reaction. "And she's still unconscious. Throttle refused to leave here there alone."

"Oh. It figures. I finally came crazy. Or I'm with crazy people. And I don't know which one is better." She sighed and turned on her heel's and headed to back yard.

"Where are you going?" Stoker asked.

"Where you think?" Lex shouted over her shoulder. "I need to see her!"

* * *

Throttle sat next to Charlie holding her hand in his, again. It wasn't long when they were at this situation before. This is getting ridiculous how often this happens.

He examined his loved ones new face. It felt a little odd to look at her like that, but still he recognized her in there.

"I love you Charlene." He whispered, kissed her hand and leaned his head to her thigh slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

Lex stormed to the infirmary but stopped when she saw Throttle sleeping. Leaning to someone who looked little familiar to her. _No way!_

She walked silently next to them and watched them sleep. _They are so cute couple. I hope that will keep that way._

She kissed Charlie's furry forehead and caressed her cheek. _She feels so soft._

She turned her eyes to Throttle and studied him closely for the first time and felt something warm grow in her heart. _No..._

She felt tears rising to her eyes and she turned her back to them and left.

* * *

Stoker watched from kitchen's window to Charlie's back yard.

 _Why she was so spooked?_

Stoker couldn't get Lex's reaction out of his head. The way she fought was almost like she was fighting for her life. Sadly she would be dead now, if he would had any intention to kill her. Though he was the best of the best's. But still she was good. That good that with a little practice she would easily win him. Well. Maybe not guite.

 _Where did she learn to fight like that? And why? And where did those scars came and are there more of them?_

Stoker's thoughts casted a sight of her without her clothes in his mind and he felt the drool coming from his mouth. _Oh damn I'm as bad as Vinnie!_

Stoker's thoughts were cut by a annoying beeping from Charlie's computer.

 _Only one person can be that annoying even through the comlink!_

"Here's Stoker. What's up General?"

* * *

 **Do I even need to say? I'll say it anyway, rrrreview!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the scoreboard Modo and Rimfire were still sitting at the living room sipping root beers. Vinnie was in deep sleep, at least he was snoring that loud.

"Do you think that the stinkfish and his looney doctor is still alive?" Rimfire asked from his uncle.

"Well. As long as I don't see their corpses with my own eye, then I don't even think that their dead." Modo said firmly. "Besides. I went for looking them after we got Charlie back and she was better. I didn't find anything."

"Are you sure? Did you tell others?" Rimfire was worried.

"No. They had enough to worry about." Modo muttered to his root beer. "I just kept my eye open for surprises. Though I don't believe that we have any reason to fear their attack yet."

They were in silence for a while, buried in their thoughts.

"I say you one thing kid. Watch your back and the others. Even though I don't believe that they will attack yet, I can be wrong." Modo said. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"What's up general?"

"Go fetch Throttle. I need to talk to him." Carbine ordered.

"No can do. I'm not a dog. And He's busy." Stoker rolled his eyes to the wicked bitch of Mars.

"Call him then! Can't you old piece of shit even thing of your own?!"

"Well, well. That wasn't nice. Firsts I'm not under your command and second I think that he's not going to want to talk to you. He has better to do right now and a better company than you could never be. Tootles, General!" Stoker said mockingly and showed his respect to her by showing her his middle finger and closed the connection. "That daughter of a rat. She was a pain in the ass even when she was a kid! How in the hell did Throttle see anything good in her?"

Lex went back to the garage and heard Stoker talk to himself. She really wasn't in that mood to see anyone so she silently sneaked from behind him when he still stood in front of the computer and rushed to upstairs.

"Lex?" Came Stoker's voice from root of the stair's when Lex was nearly upstairs. "Are ya okay?"

"Peachy." She said shortly without turning. Before she could escape Stoker was behind her and grabbed from her arm.

"You're lying. Why?" He said when he made her to watch him to his eyes by lifting from her chin.

It was funny how small that woman was. She was two steps higher than he but still she had to look up to him.

She didn't know what to say. And when she looked to his eyes she even couldn't. She felt like she was drowning to Stoker's hazelnut brown eyes. There was a golden ring around his pupils and the sight in his eyes were so soft, warm and so... Hypnotizing.

They watched each others eyes and it was like the time had stopped.

She saw so many feelings in his eyes. Fear, lust, confusion and something else she didn't want to give a name. And that was the one to wake her from the spell.

"I... I need to go." She whispered and escaped to her room before he even noticed she was gone.

"What? Wait!" Stoker rushed to her door. "Lex, talk to me, hun."

She leaned her back to the door and listened quietly when he sighed and leaned his head to against it. Few minutes later she heard him go. And then she let her tears flow and she slided down to the floor and cried her eyes out.

When Throttle woke up his neck was stiffened and he was starving. First he was confused where he was until he heard someone's breathing near him.

He lifted his sight to Charlie's face, but saw that she was still unconscious. Or sleeping.

"Morning Charlene. Please wake up." He whispered to her. Nothing happened. He sighed and kissed her forehead and stood up before he forced himself to go eat something.

Stoker didn't sleep at all that night. He went out and drove until the storm calmed down and the sun rised.

It was nearly midday when he was back at the garage.

Modo was making breakfast in kitchen and Vinnie and Rimfire were arguing from something nonsense.

"It does." Rimfire said.

"No it doesn't." Vinnie sticked his tongue out.

"Well that was mature." Rimfire rolled his eyes.

"Do I even wanna know?" Stoker asked quietly from Modo.

"No. Don't even ask." Modo sighed boredly. "That has being going on and on for an hour now. Could you?"

"Sure." Stoker grinned and turned around and went next to the arguing couple and smashed their heads together.

"Ommphf!" Came from two mouths.

"Thanks coach."

"Anytime Modo. Anytime."

Carbine walked a circle in her office. She had a feeling that everything weren't as it should be. Well in her head it seemed so. The constant war and lack of sleep and stress for years had left their marks to her. She had lost her sanity.

"I need to go there. I'll make him pay. I'll show them who they are messing with." She muttered. "And after that he'll see what he lost and begs me back!"

She battened with that thought for a while before she left her office and rushed to the docks.

She went inside one of the ships and ran to the bridge, started the ship and pushed coordinates to the autopilot as she laughed madly when the ship took it's course to the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Throttle." Came voice from behind him.

He stiffened and kept his eyes on Charlie. "What? I thought that you had finished with your lecture."

"I didn't came here to lecture you." Stoker sighed. " I came to see how is she doing. Besides, I do understand why you did it. I have loved once too. A long time ago."

"Harley?"

"No. I thought so, but it wasn't real thing." Stoker said sadly when he examined Charlie's condition.

"Then who?" Throttle was curious. "You never told us."

"Her name was Cassie. She was one little firecracker. She bowed no-one and she loved from all of her heart. And hated. She said that life is too short to waste with bullshit." Stoker chuckled as he checked Charlie's pulse.

"Atta girl." Throttle smiled. " What happened to her?"

"She died." Stoker said shortly. "She got sick and there was no cure."

"I'm sorry Stokes..."

"Don't be. Like I said. It was long time a- Well hello beautiful!" Stoker smiled. "We've been missing you, darling!"

"What? Charlie!" Throttle pushed Stoker aside but stopped like to a wall and his jaw hit the ground.

That was the first time she opened her eyes. They were so bright green that they were like an emerald in sunlight. And they were like glowing from inside.

"Hey... What happened?" Charlie whispered.

"You..." Throttle started. "You have been unconscious for few hours."

"Why I feel so different?" She asked and lifted her hand to touch her face when she saw it. "What the hell?!"

"Don't panic deary! Everything will be alright!" Stoker calmed.

"Oh shut up and take me to the mirror!" Charlie snapped.

After they helped her to the mirror and she saw what had happened she just looked at herself in shock. She touched her face and her ears. And her eyes were scaring the hell out of her. And the tail which was living it's own life behind her.

"I don't even recognize myself anymore!" She whispered."What I'm going to do now?!"

Lex knew that she couldn't hide forever so when she saw Stoker to go to his ship she headed to the downstairs.

"Morning guys!" She smiled happily.

"Technically it's'good day' sweetheart!" Vinnie teased. "Did your wet dreams of me keep you awake?"

"Keep dreaming Vin-man... Keep dreaming. Nothing else you're not going to get." She chuckled. Even though she was getting bored to listen Vinnie's constant flirting, he still sometimes amused her.

"Is everything okay ma'am? What happened?" Modo asked worryingly when he saw her red eyes.

"I'm fine Modo. Nothing what a large cup of coffee couldn't fix." She smiled. "Please don't say that there isn't any!"

"Lucky you, I just put some. It should be ready now." Modo watched at her closely. "Want some breakfast?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Lex grabbed a largest mug from the cupboard and filled it with a hot black coffee. "I just take this with me and I'll go start my day's works."

"Guess who's awake!" Throttle stormed inside the kitchen, Charlie and Stoker right after him, and almost knocked down Lex who was just leaving there.

"Hey!" She shouted when she got half of her coffee to her shirt and it burned her skin to sores.

"Oh, sorry Lexie!" He yelped and watched when Stoker snatched a kitchen towel from Modo and started to dry her shirt's front. "Hope you didn't burn yourself badly, you should take that shirt off and press something cool on your skin."

"I'll help you!" Vinnie offered drooling.

"I can do it myself!" She took the towel from Stoker and hitted them with it and winced doing so.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?!" Vinnie yelped.

"Because you're getting on my nerves!" Lex hissed from the pain.

"Seriously deary, you should let me look at your burns." Stoker said worriedly.

"Hell no! I can take care of myself! Just show me where I can find the emergency box!"

"Lex. Let him do it." Charlie encourages her. "He's great with nursing people. And you can't even move your upper body properly for the pain."

"Oh thanks gorgeous! Nurse-Stoker at your service!"

Before Lex could say anything Stoker had guided her out from the kitchen and to his ship's infirmary.

"I'm sorry but Charlie is right you know. You can't do that yourself." Stoker said quietly. "Please let me help you."

"I... Fine." Lex didn't look at him.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Stoker asked and watched when she fought to lift her shirt. "I can he-"

"If you want to keep your hands attached to your body, you keep them there!" Lex snapped and bite her teeth together and swinged her shirt off. And underneath of it were...

"Oh man! Girl..."

"Shut up and patch the burns. As big war hero as you are and you're amazed because of few little scars." Lex grimaced. "Hurry up. I have work to do."

"Few little scars..." Stoker muttered and started rigidly caring her burns. It itself were pretty bad, but luckily she had her shirt on so it was only second degree burns. Few smaller and one bigger on her chest. But the rest of her... "This is pretty bad. But luckily I have just the thing with me."

Lex watched stiffly everywhere but not to Stoker. She listened when he rummaged his drawers.

"Relax, honey. I'm not going to eat you, gorgeous." Stoker tried to joke.

Vinnie watched after Lex and Stoker. Why do I become such a dork around her? I just can't do anything right!

He could see that she was in pain. And still he had to joke. And it didn't help that he felt so clumsy when she were near him.

He was desperate to get close to her. She was so beautiful that she took his breath away. She's perfect.

He watched full of envy how Throttle could show openly his feelings to Charlie. Although he had to admit that they were little clumsy around each other, but it was still obvious that they were in love.

He wanted that same with Lex. He really wanted that.

"Hey. Vinnie." Modo noticed that his white furred ADHD bro were quiet for once. "Are ya okay?"

"Hmm?" Vinnie snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah. I guess I'm still sleeping!"

Charlie got a thoughtful look in her eyes as she watched at him.

"Well well. Honey ain't you an eye candy." Vinnie hided behind of his mask again and winked his eye to her with a huge grinn. "If you're getting bored with the royal control freak, you know where I am!"

"Cheez, Vinnie. Thanks." She rolled her eyes. "I almost believed you."

"No no, Sweetheart. Being mice suits you." Vinnie laughed. "You look almost as delicious as me!"

"Haha. I think not." Modo laughed at Vinnie. "I think she wins you ten to zero!"

"I'll say!" Throttle agreed and looked lovingly at Charlie and made her blush.

"Har har..." Vinnie laughed.

"What is that?" She asked when Stoker put something paste on her chest.

"It's something we use to this kind of burns.. I think that there isn't a word for it in your language."

"How does it work?"

"It'll cool that burn and helps your skin to crow back." Stoker said after he had put a thick layer over the burns and covered them with a bandage. "It shouldn't even leave a mark."

A heavy silent greeted his words.

"Like it would matter. No one could see the difference." Lex folded her hands to cover herself and turned her back to him.

Stoker were shocked to see her. When he had patched her burns he saw that there were a lot small scars here and there on her front. But when she turned her back to him...

He haven't seen scars like that even on a his soldiers. It seemed that she had been whipped many times and there were old horrible burn marks on her back. And she were cut many times with something dull weapon. And her scars were spreading under her jeans. It seemed that none of her wounds had change to heal properly. No wonder she wears covering clothes all the time.

"Lex... I-" Stoker started.

"Don't." Lex was stiff as a iron bar. "Just go."

Stoker sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and put it on her shoulders. "Here. And take these painkillers honey. Don't work too hard."

He kissed back of her head and left.

"Oh damn. I'm starving!" Charlie sighed and headed to the fridge but stopped when Modo stepped to her way.

"Na-ah, ma'am. You're going to sit down and I'm going to serve your breakfast to you. You're not going to do anything until we're sure that you are okay." Modo said firmly. "Now. What do you want to eat?"

"Fine. But for you to know, I have never been better." Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Coffee and veggie omelet would be nice."

"Coming up, ma'am." Modo saluted with his spatula.

"Thanks hun!" She smiled and sipped her coffee which was given her by Throttle. "Oh damn Stoker! Well ain't you in good shape at your age!"

Everybodys eyes nailed at Stoker who just had stepped to the kitchen. He went a little baffled by her sudden words. He had been so buried to his thoughts of Lex that he didn't even notice where he were. And his lack of sleep didn't help at all.

"Believe me honey, I'm not that old you know!" He laughed.

"Where did you leave your shirt? Not that I would mind a little eye candy." Charlie flirted a little making Throttle to look at her confused look on his face. "How old are you actually?"

"I gave it to Lex so she could cover herself after I patched her up." He grinned. "I'm only eight years older than Modo, who's the oldest of the guys."

"Really? I'm sorry but I thought that you're older than that! Now I feel ridiculous." Charlie blushed.

"Haha, don't. I get that a lot." Stoker winked eye at her. "Besides. Chicks like older guys. I think 'couse we're lot more experienced than younger one's, like Vinnie.

Everybody exploded to laughter. Rimfire was even in tears and holding his stomach.

Vinnie scrunched his teeth's. Not because of his words, Stoker was just teasing him, but because of jealousy.

He was jelous that Stoker was the one who had helped her, Stoker was the one who's shirt she was wearing. And that Stoker was good-looking and not that old.

And Stoker had got way too close to her.

Lex cursed at herself. This has to stop! But how? Should I leave?

She slided her arms in the shirt's sleeves and twined it around her and hugged herself breathing his sent. Oh damn he smelles so good! So sexy, warm and... Safe. What am I going to do?

She took the painkillers before she laid down to the bed where Charlie had slept.

She felt so tired for hiding. So tired.

I guess I'll rest for a while.

And then she drifted to sleep.

"I have been for hours in this old rusty ship! Why is this taking so long?!" Carbine was getting anxious. "But what are you going to do when you get there?"

"What am I going to do?" She yelled. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to make him crawl in front of me and his pathetic bros will become a example what happens when someone gets on my way! Hahahaa!"

"What about that girl of them?"

"That grease stained slut shall get what she deserves. I know what she's trying to do! She's trying to steal my man from me and that ain't going to happen!"

"And then what?"

"Then I shall go back home and he is coming with me! I shall make him be my slave and he is going to respect me and worship the ground under my feet's!

"Good plan. And now we wait. Only 29 hours left until we get there!"

"I've been waiting for this long and few hours more won't make the difference! Beware my love. Your mistress is coming to get you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lex was startled to awake by a light touch and instantly she grabbed her knife and pressed it against her awaker's throat.

"Whoa girl! Jumpy, ain't you sweetheart?"

"Vincent you fucking asshole! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She snapped when she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat and put her knife away.

"I'm sorry darling. I just wondered what happened to you when you didn't come back to inside." Vinnie gave a small smile to her. "Are ya okay? What's with the knife?"

"Whoa...I guess I was still little tired. Lovely stuff what Stoker put on me. It doesn't even hurt anymore. And I'm fine. Just let me get some air." Lex gasped. "I'm sorry I snapped at you again. And sorry about the knife. I have a lot in my mind nowadays."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. There isn't a day when someone ain't trying to get a piece of this studdly body of mine." He smirked.

"Ain't you something Vinnie." Lex smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad that you're my friend, you know that?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I'm anything you want me to be." He grinned suggestively and swirled her around the room over and over again making Lex laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

"Throttle. I think that it's time we have that talk." Charlie said to him when everyone else had finished their breakfast and left. Though it was way too late to call it as breakfast!

"Hmm? What talk?" Throttle muttered. He was reading the days newspaper.

"After we left from the roof, I told you that we needed to talk." Charlie started to feel a little annoyed. "And now I want to talk. We are not going to delay this any further."

"Fine! Where you want to talk?" Throttle was little scared what she was going to say. This sounded very serious.

"In my office. No one won't disturb us there." Charlie suggested and took his hand to her's and showed the way.

* * *

At the garage Modo was tinkering his Lil Hoss while Stoker and Rimfire were talking. Well actually Rimfire was talking and Stoker tried to stay awake. His sleep depts were getting heavier and heavier every second.

"I wonder what is happening on Mars. I guess that General ain't so happy that we left without a word." Rimfire blabbered.

"Well she called last night. And I can say that she wasn't asking us." Stoker yawned. "I guess Throttle haven't spoke her after he dumped her."

"What did she want?" Modo asked over his lil' darlin'.

"To talk to Throttle." Yawn. "She didn't ask nicely."

"Ouch... I guess she didn't take that so well?" Rimfire looked at Stoker with a full of respect.

Stoker yawned again. And again.

"You could say so." He finished with a jaw stretching yawn.

"Oh fuck's sake go to sleep before I'll make you!" Modo laughed at him and yawned. "You're so tired that you're makin' me sleepy!"

"Maybe I should take a little shut eye for a couple hours." Stoker chuckled. "I'm at the couch if someone misses me."

Stoker headed to the couch in a living room and fell to it and was at sleep before his head touched the cushion.

* * *

Throttle followed Charlie to her office and was pushed to her chair before he could say anything.

"Throttle... I know that you care for me." Charlie started.

 _Oh shit. This is not going to be good._

"And I know that if I won't say this straight to you now, then we are going to get a problem. So here it goes." Charlie said and watched straight to his shades.

 _I think that I don't want to hear this..._

Throttle stared at Charlie and hided his feelings from her. He just couldn't let her see to his head right now.

"You are suffocating me. I need a space." Charlie said and looked at his reaction. "Please don't get me wrong. I know you love me. And I really love you too."

"But..? Are you saying...?" Throttle was tensed.

"What? No!" Charlie jumped and lifted his chin. After she took his shades off she watched straight to his eyes. "I just wish that we could slow down a little. I was alone so long time that I got use to be alone. I mean not in relationship. Oh damn that sounded bad."

"You mean that you got use to your personal space?" Throttle started to relax a little.

"Yes! And though I love that you take care of me, too much is too much. You need to relax a little. I miss the fun smooth Throttle who made me laugh. And I know that the guys miss him too. Now I have the joy killer prison guard Throttle. And this thing what is happening to me is scaring the shit out of me." Charlie gave a small trembling smile to him.

"I guess I know what you're asking." Throttle smiled. "Just tell me when I'm over doing it again."

"I will. Now give me a proper kiss!" Charlie chuckled and sat to his lap and leaned to him while her tail twined around Throttle's thigh and made Throttle chuckle.

"I really love you." Throttle whispered when their kiss ended.

"Yeah. I know." Charlie hugged him. "Now Shoo. I have a paperwork to do."

"Sure. Umm... But first..." Throttle said carefully. "I'd like to give you something."

Throttle took his hoop from his ear and put it to Charlie's.

"I hope you would like to wear this..." He was a little unsure for her reaction.

"I'd like to. I love you." Charlie smiled before she kissed him and pushed him out of her office.

* * *

Lex and Vinnie were laughing when they stepped to the living room.

"You should... Shh!" Lex shushed to Vinnie. "Someone is sleeping there. Is that Throttle? Why he's sleeping here?"

"Hohoo! Charlie must have kicked him to his ass." Vinnie was amused and started to sneak behind of the couch.

"Oh no you don't! Leave the poor guy alone!" Lex pushed him away from the couch when she saw that it wasn't Throttle who laid on the couch. "Oh..."

Vinnie looked over his shoulder when he heard her sigh and saw the way she looked at Stoker. _Oh man! Not again..._

He felt his heart aching hard and something got stuck to his throat.

And then all he could even think about was to escape from the room and go to the garage.

He headed straight to his Sweetheart his ears drooping and started to tinker around her to get a grab from his feelings.

* * *

What's with Vinnie?" Rimfire was worried. "It seems that he haven't heard anything what we have said to him for half an hour."

"I know that look. Somethin' is botherin' him for a big time. Just let him be." Modo sighed sadly. Something has hurted his bro pretty badly. "Let's go for a ride kid, it's better if we leave him alone for a while."

And then Modo went to the radio and turned it's volume even louder. As how Vinnie wanted it.

* * *

Lex watched in awe when Stoker slept under her sight. He was sleeping on his back and his hands were folded over his chest. And his hair had escaped from it's tide sat next to him and studied his face. He looked so young and careless in his sleep. She carefully pressed her hand over his heart and closed her eyes while she felt his strong heartbeat against her hand as he breathed evenly.

She opened her eyes and moved few lock's aside from his face and caressed his cheek. She was surprised when he pressed his cheek against her hand with a small smile.

She stood up and folded a blanket over him. And then... _What the hell am I doing?!_

* * *

Vinnie had been tinkering for an hour when he had done everything he could to her. There wasn't so much to do anyway. Lex had kept their bikes in good shape. Sweetheart was shining and she had got new oils in her. And she was beeping from satisfaction.

"You're welcome pretty lady." Vinnie chuckled. He was feeling little better now.

"Hey Vinnie! Where's Modo and Rimfire?" Throttle asked after he had lowered the volume from the music when he came from Charlie's office.

"Dunno. Haven't seen them for a while." Vinnie answered. "Maybe they went to the scoreboard?"

"Nah. They would have said something first."

"Why you're asking? Do you have something in your mind?" Vinnie was thirsting for action.

"Yeah. But we should wait for them. Where's Stoker?"

"He's sleeping at the couch." Vinnie muttered stiffly and got a weird look from Throttle.

"Okay. What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing that mattered." Vinnie blushed and turned his back at him so Throttle couldn't see his face.

* * *

"Charlie."

"Yeah?" She turned around and saw when Lex came to her office.

"It's time. And I really need it." Lex grinned. "Today night, just you and me and the tequila. And maybe some shakes, if you know what I mean."

"Oh hell yeah girl!" Charlie greeted her words with a howl. "I'll shove Throttle to the scoreboard with the guys so we will get the whole place to ourselves!"

"Nice plan. I'll go get what we need and after that I'm going to give the last touch to that piece of shit in your garage." She grimaced when she thought that customer's old rusty pick-up truck which was under a progress. "I can't wait to get that out off my sight!"

"Haha. Customers are always right..." Charlie teased laughing.

"The hell they are."Lex muttered as she headed to the garage.

* * *

When Lex came to the garage she saw that the guys and Rimfire were there. Rimfire and Modo had came back a little while ago. They were all fooling around and laughing at something. _I'm not going to ask..._

"Guys. Today you have to get something else to do than hang around here." She announced. "Charlie and I have a hot date together today, so beat it!"

"What?!" Vinnie was pretty turned on for the image he got. "Can I watch?"

"Vinnie you idiot!" Modo muttered and slapped to his head. Though he got that image too...

"Vinnie. She does no mean THAT kind of a date!" Throttle shaked his head. "Or do you?"

"What are you planning to do?" Rimfire was amused by his uncle's reaction.

"That's not your business, kid." Lex grinned wickedly and leaned to whisper to the youngster's ear. "You're way too young for that kind of information."

Rimfire blushed rapidly and watched when she laughed and hopped on her bike and left.

"What did she whisper to you?" Throttle asked.

Rimfire just shook his head without saying anything.

* * *

Charlie sighed and started to rub her head, all the paperwork she had done for a couple hours made her head hurt, but her hand get stuck to her antennaes.

 _I still do forget what happened._

She studied her furry hands for a while until she stood up and walked in front of a mirror. She looked at herself closely.

She saw how she had changed. And she heard a small scared whimper come from her throat.

 _Nope nothing has changed from the last time._

She just couldn't stop watching her new features. She had looked herself for hours now, when no one was watching. But still she didn't feel right.

 _I know that this is me. But still I don't feel like it._

She touched her antennaes with her trembling hands and felt that they were kinda rubbery but still very sensitive to touch. Full of neural endings.

 _Guess that makes that mind thing possible. Hmm..._

There came a wicked smile to Charlie's face when she got a evil idea. Poor Throttle...

 _I guess I need to practice a little!_

* * *

"Okayyy..." Vinnie looked at him oddly.

"Krhm... What's our plan for today?" Modo asked.

"I guess we're bunking today at scoreboard." Throttle said. "Maybe there's movies coming or something."

"Or something. I like that!" Vinnie grinned wildly.

"Cheez Vinnie!" Throttle rolled his eyes. "Why I don't -"

Throttle cut his sentence when he felt something to slither smoothly in his mind. _What the...? Oh!_

He saw a lot of images of himself and Charlie at her office. How she was bending over her desk while he was behind her and he... _Oh shit! Oh fuck!_

"Be right back..." Throttle muttered and stormed to the direction where Charlie's office wa

* * *

Charlie startled when she heard him crash inside her office. _Well I guess it worked._

Then she saw the look on Throttle's face and she started to laugh. "You...! Aww!"

"Not funny!" Throttle exclaimed but even he didn't believe himself. "You little...! You were taking advantage of the bonding!"

Charlie just laughed harder. "Still funny, you should seen yourself!"

"I guess you need a lesson then." Throttle snatched from her hand when she was still laughing and pulled her to his arms. "I'll show what is funny, babe."

Throttle's lips nearly touched her lips, but instead of kissing her, he pushed her against the wall and tickled her while he had locked her hands above her head with his tail so she couldn't defend herself.

* * *

"What just happened?" Vinnie was confused.

"Dunno." Rimfire said but grinned when they heard Charlie's shrieks and giggles and Throttles much lower laughter.

"Stop! Please stop!" Charlie laughed desperately. "I'm sorry! Please stop already!"

"Why she's sorry?" Vinnie wondered.

"I think that we don't wanna know!" Modo chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yo! Coach!" Rimfire shook Stoker awake. "We're going to scoreboard. You coming? The girls have a girls night tonight so they're kicking us out."

"Wot...?" Stoker mumbled. "What did you say?"

"Are you coming to scoreboard with us?"

Stoker tried to shake the fog from his head and thought at the small, but loud, group of freedom fighters, in a small scoreboard and a lousy movies. It was obvious that it was the tonight's plan.

"Umm. Nah. I think that I'm going to my ship and try to get more sleep." Stoker yawned.

"Your loss. Later coach!"

Stoker muttered something and fell back to sleep.

* * *

When Lex came back to the garage she saw that Charlie had prepped them some snacks to eat.

"Charlie, come give me a hand so we can start sooner." Lex shouted. "Nice hoop by the way. Is it Throttle's?

"Sure. What's left to do?" Charlie rolled he sleeves. "And yes. It is. He wanted to give it to me. I don't know why though."

"He loves you. That's why. I guess as a promise ring, if you know what I mean. But to the car. Nothing much. We can't safe this thing so I don't wanna spoil too much time for it. I told that guy that, but he's as rotten from his head as his cars body." Lex grimaced. "All we can do anymore is change its oil's and its radiator needs replacing. I guess that gives it few more miles to go."

"Good. I'll talk to the customer when he is coming to get her." Charlie chuckled and started to work. "Maybe I can hit some sense to his head."

Couple hours later they had done their work and were sitting on the couch in their PJ's and Lex had poured them a shots from the tequila.

"I got a few whites too. And something extra so we won't cut short with drinking." Lex grinned.

"I guess we're getting drunk then. Sounds like a plan!" Charlie rise her glass. "For us and our little escape from the ordinary!"

"Couldn't say better my love, couldn't say better!" Lex greeted and licked the salt from her hand, shoved her shot down from her throat and sucked the lime slice.

* * *

After Stoker was kicked from the couch by Charlie, when Lex was out, he went straight to his bed in his ship. He felt himself so tired but because of the lack of a proper sleep he just didn't fell asleep right away.

He felt how his eyes were like an desert, hot and dry and full of sand. And his tongue was sticking to his palate.

 _Oh fuck... Do I really have to get up? What the time is?_

With a sigh he stood up and slouched like a zombie to the cooking corner and drank water straight from the faucet. After that, he fell back to bed and few minutes later he was back at sleep.

* * *

"What are ya thinkin' bro?" Modo asked when he had followed Vinnie to outside. Her had noticed that Vinnie had been quiet for a while, obviously something what was pretty alarming, and sat down next to him on top of the scoreboard.

"Nothing much." Vinnie said as he watched when the sun went down.

"I can see that somethin' is botherin' ya." Modo didn't give up. "You haven't been this quiet since Harley -"

"Nothing is wrong! I'm totally fine!" Vinnie snapped at Modo. "Just... Live me alone."

"Okay bro. You know where to find me, when you're ready." Modo said and went back in.

* * *

"This movie stinks!" Rimfire cried and tossed the tv with a pillow. "Who the hell did pick this up?"

"Your dear uncle." Throttle answered matter of factly.

"Oh." Rimfire grimaced. "It still stinks."

"What stinks?" Modo said when he returned from outside. "What happened while I was out?"

"The girl got know that her sister's loved one made other girl knocked up and is, the guy I mean, now penniless and getting married with a third chick, which is rich. So the hell is on the loose." Throttle said boredly.

"Seriously uncle-Modo! How in the heck did you pick something like this?" Rimfire couldn't stop himself for asking.

"What? What is wrong with this?" Modo rolled his eye. "Stop whinin' child. The deal was that everyone can pick somethin' what he wants to watch. And this is mine. Deal with it."

"Lousy fucking Jane Austen with her god damned sense and stinking sensibility..." Rimfire muttered under his breath.

"Did you say somethin', kid?" Modo asked darkly.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Rimfire gave up.

* * *

"You know. You never told me what happened when they got you." Lex slurred to Charlie so it was hard to her to translate it but she managed. Though she was as bad shape as Lex so maybe it helped a little.

Charlie got flashbacks from the happenings. How Grease-Pitt had touched her. And all that pain! She started to feel a little panic attack.

"You don't have to talk about it if you feel that you're not ready, Cie." Lex said softly.

"I know. It was horrible I say you. Horrible." Charlie took a long swing her wine bottle. They had already destroyed the first tequila bottle and multiple milkshakes. "They cut me, stab me with injections and took samples from me. Without anesthesia. And that leaking oil disaster..."

"Oh honey..." Lex started but got no chance to continue.

"Please don't. I need to say this out loud. They used me as their little guinea pig. And he." Charlie felt hot tears run from her eyes. "He touched me as he... And if the guys wouldn't come at that time , who knows how far he would have gone...! I couldn't move or say a thing. I..."

Charlie started to cry hard and Lex took her in her arms.

"Well that sucked." Lex blurred and tried to lighten a little. "I know that it is hard to recover from something like that. Though that mice thing of yours is something I hope I won't have to go through myself."

"What do you mean with that?" Charlie sniffed.

"I mean is that fur itchy? And I guess that I would be stumbling to that tail all the time." Lex chuckled. "Though you look really pretty. And you have Throttle."

"No. what you meant with that 'you know'?" Charlie tried to squint at Lex but still she saw her in two. "And please stop swinging!"

"I don't swing!" Lex exclaimed. "Well maybe little. But so do you!"

"No I don't! Whoa!" Charlie said as the same she swayed off the couch. " Ouch! Oops. Maybe I did. But don't you try to change the subject!"

"Oh. Sorry. What was the question?" Lex laughed.

"What did you meant with that 'you know'?" Charlie rolled her eyes and climbed back to the couch.

"Without any specifics lets just say that I have a rough past. There happened something years ago. And that was the reason I quit my job." Lex grimaced and lifted her PJ's shirt and showed her back to Charlie.

"Oh no! Honey why you didn't call me!" Charlie took her to a tight hug and felt the fog erase a little from her head. "What happened?!"

"I... You know that I'm an orphan. So let's say that my foster parents weren't as lovely as they seemed. I didn't tell this anyone until now."Lex bit her teeth together.

"But... We've been friends for years now. Why you didn't tell anyone?!" Charlie was amazed.

"That doesn't matter. All I care right now is that you will be alright." Lex said firmly.

"But tell me one more thing. Why you quit from your job, what happened?" Charlie demanded.

Lex started to feel her eyes burning. "I lost a lot of my men in our last mission. They were all killed 'couse I couldn't get them safety. My past caught me."

"Shh... Honey. I know that it wasn't your fault." Charlie tried to sooth her friend. "I bet you did all you could for them."

"No. I knew than we shouldn't take that mission. But I let my boss to talk me to it." Lex tossed her empty bottle to a trashcan, she obviously missed it and the bottle broke to the wall and chattered to the floor, and opened the last tequila bottle. "And then I decided to keep moving. I was about half year on the road before I came here."

"Whoa.. You should have told me."Charlie sighed. "Maybe I could have helped you."

"No. You have your own demons to fight." Lex muttered.

They were in silence for a while and drank raw tequila in their turns.

"Lex... Umm... Did they do something... Umm... Sexual to you?" Charlie asked when she was almost unconscious while she was leaning against Lex's side. "How someone can recover from anything like that?"

"That was easy." Lex slurred badly and folded her arm around Charlie's waist. "They don't."

Then they both passed out.

* * *

Stoker was shocked. And was seeing red. _How in the hell did that son of a...! Arrrrggghh!_

Stoker had woke up for a while ago and couldn't get any sleep anymore so he had decided to go check how the girls were doing. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he had heard Lex ask about that what happened, he couldn't stop himself.

And he knew what had happened. _Aw man! I need to apologize from Throttle!_

He peaked from the living room's corner and saw that the girls were sleeping so he sneaked silently to the kitchen and took few bottles of root beer and grabbed a bag of munchies before he retreated back to his ship to think all he just had heard.

* * *

At morning, when the guys stormed inside of the garage, they saw Stoker tinkering around something.

"Mornin' coach. What r' ya doin'?" Modo asked curiously.

"Umm... Nothing. Just a little project of mine." Stoker blushed.

"Whoa! What's that red thing in your face, old man?" Vinnie smirked cruelly. "That ain't your color oldie!"

"Well someone has forgot that this 'old man' has saved that someone's ass way too many times." Stoker lifted his eyebrow to Vinnie's words. "What's itching your ass?"

"Mind your own business." Vinnie muttered ashamedly and headed to the living room. "Whoa! Ain't that the hottest sight or what!"

Everybody went for look what had caused that reaction from the white furred pain in the ass and saw that the girls were still sleeping on the couch.

But I guess that the way how they slept was the reason. They were sleeping in a spoon position, Lex was in front and Charlie's arms were around her waist. Charlie's tail had twined around Lex's thigh and she was snuggling Lex's neck.

"Who died in here?" Rimfire sniffed the air. "What an earth did they take?!"

"I don't care, I wanna know what happened here!" Vinnie grinned. "And all details including!"

Throttle and Modo eyed a little to the surrounding and saw all the empty bottles and splinters all over the floor.

"I'll say!" Modo wondered. "Did they have a fight or somethin'?"

"No. Just lousy aim." Stoker grinned. "Tough I don't wonder 'couse they drank a lot!"

"Umm. Guess we should make some coffee." Throttle chuckled for the sight. "They'll gonna need it!"

"Yeah. And maybe some aspirin too!" Rimfire grinned.

* * *

"Ouuuu!" Charlie moaned. "My head! Lex this is all your fault!"

"God damned woman! Don't yell!" Lex held her head. "Where is my saving knight in white armor when I need him?"

"Black, white. I don't care even if it's pink, someone give me some painkillers!" Charlie muttered.

"Here." Stoker came when he heard their whining and gave them each a glass of something funny looking liquid and left after he had said. "Take this and and these pills and you're back to alive in no time."

"Oh fuck. What is this?!" Lex eyed her glass doubtfully.

"Who cares, if it works?" Charlie moaned and took her pills to her mouth and swallowed them with the funky stuff as she squeezed her nose.

"Oh well. I guess I have ate much worse things at my missions." Then she was a good little girl and did what she was told to and lied back down. "If this really works, I'm gonna marry him."

"No you don't, if I get him first!" Charlie swore.

* * *

Half an hour later Stoker went back to the living room to check how their girls were hanging. And naturally there came four mice right after him.

"What's up sweethearts?" Vinnie grinned.

"Throttle. I'm sorry but we are over. I'm going to marry Stoker." Charlie said calmly as she crawled next to Stoker and twined her legs, arms and tail around his leg.

"WHAT!?" Throttle's jaw hit the ground as Stoker Rimfire and Modo laughed.

"No way honey! Belive me, this is my man!" Lex announced as she too came and twined herself as the same.

"I can share with you." Charlie offered.

"Deal." Lex smiled happily.

"Oh hell no!" Throttle tried to keep his poker face up. "You're mine missy, so get your ass right over here!"

"Noooooo!" Charlie laughed as Throttle started to tear her from Stoker's leg and because of that they made him fall to the floor.

Poor Lex who was caught under him so her face buried against Stokers stomach. And she was laughing hard and her tears made Stoker's shirt wet.

"Sorry gorgeous. Did I hurt you?" Stoker laughed as he rolled off of her and helped her up. But because she wasn't ready yet, she ended straight to his arms.

"No. I just need to clear my head a little." Lex saw black dots everywhere so she leaned her head to his chest. "Just give me a sec."

"Take your time, babe." Stoker slowly put his arms around her to support her.

"I think that maybe you should lay back down, sweetheart." Vinnie suggested. _This is so not fair!_

"I'm fine Vinnie. You don't need to worry." Lex smiled under Stoker's arms before she stepped out from them faint blush on her cheeks. "Now. We had been fooling around for today, so beat it so I can go to my work."

"Don't you think that you should keep it light for a few hours before you heed back to work?" Modo asked worryingly.

"Oh please. It's just a hangover." Lex rolled her eyes. "Besides. If I don't work, you don't get your parts to your bikes."

"She's right you know." Charlie said. "We are barely managing to keep this garbage open. So go do something manly stuff."

"Do you mind if I stay here? I have things to do with my own project at ship." Stoker asked from the girls.

"Sure Stokes. We know that you can behave so you won't be our way." Charlie grinned and winked her eye to him.

"Did ya hear that guys?" Vinnie said sarcastically. "And I thought that you like when I'm around."

"Yeah. Right." Charlie chuckled. "When you're around, we are too busy to clean that mess what you leave after you, so we Don't have any time do our own work!"

"Hmph. Fine. I now when my accompany is not wanted." Vinnie smirked and jumped on his racer. "See ya sweethearts! You'll miss me!"

And then he left with a wheelie and the others followed right behind him.

* * *

Somewhere deep down under the Chicago.

"Your cheesyness, we are ready to our next step." Said one particular wheezing sounded mad doctor. "my calculation says that miss Davidson's body is ready to finish her next stage transformation. It should start in a few hours."

"Marvelous! Now I shall have my revenge!" The purple suited smelly gangsterish man was delighted. "Now, set the control device to activate when her transformation is complete."

"Umm... Your hideousness, I need to remind you that we didn't manage to get that in her brains. That was the last step which was disturbed by those wrecking rodents."

"Ah... Yes. I knew that this would not be that easy..." Limburger sighed depressingly.

"No, no. Don't worry sir. Even if we don't have any control to her, she is a huge danger to the persons who are near of her."

"Oh! Really?" Limburger straightened up and drummed his fingertips together. "This looks like I do can have my revenge after all!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

 **It's me! I'm still alive! Sorry for taking so long to update, few weeks, eh? Even more? I've had so much problems with chapters 8, 9 and 10 so i just couldn't publish anything which i'm not satisfied. But now, i'm finally satisfied to this one, hope the others will follow soon!**

 **And thanks a lot for my readers and reviewers! You make feel so good and happy, and to jump around my apartment so my son and dog watches me like a crazy person.**

 **Sophie: Don't worry, there will be more of Charlie soon! I just wanted to make Lex more alive. And i've always thought that Charlie is a tough girl who is prone to keep her thoughts from herself. But Shes opening though!**

 **sophia: Thank you for your encouraging words! I'm glad that my spelling isn't that bad anymore, though it still bothers me a bit. Even if some of them can be blamed by tiredness, 'couse i'm writing this mostly at night. And plese do fix them, if you want to. Maybe it helps me to see my mistakes better!**

 **And that's it. Hope you like this, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Have a nice day mr. Thompson! Drive safely!" Lex greeted to her last customer when he left smile on his face.

"is he gone already?" Charlie peaked from the door.

"Yeap. You can come out now." Lex grinned.

"Good. I'm so fed up to my office by now!" Charlie muttered. "I really miss my work at the garage."

"I can believe. I do too miss sometimes my previous job." Lex sighed. "Have you and Throttle talked anything what's happening in future?"

"No. Why?" Charlie was confused.

"Well duh. Obviously you can't keep this garage going like this." Lex explained. "It won't take long when peoples start asking questions. Actually couple of your customers has asked where you are. I have managed to obfuscate them by saying that you are in vacation. Or on the road-duty. But not for long."

"Yeah. I know. I guess I need to ponder around it a little." Charlie hadn't even thought about that yet. "We'll figure something out."

"I know you do." Lex laughed. "If someone does, It's you!"

"Haha! Do you-" Charlie stiffened and listened carefully. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lex tried to listen. "I don't hear a thing."

"Shh!" Charlie heard a creack from kitchen. "That! Someone came from back yard's door."

"So?" Lex wondered. "It's probably Stoker anyways."

"No. That ain't Stoker." Charlie said and turned around to see who entered in the garage.

"Well hello Girls!" Carbine mocked. "And who the hell are you two and what are you doing here?"

"Hi Carbine." Charlie said. "why are you here? Are you... okay?

Charlie and Lex looked at Carbine, she looked like she had a few very bad days behind her. Her eyes were red and there were dark circles around them. Her hair was messy and she had lost her weight. But the thing what bothered them most, was the mad look in her eyes.

"Charlie? Is that you?!" Carbine's eyes widened when she looked at Charlie. "How... convenient. And who might you be? Our little groupie no. 2?"

"I'm Lex, Charlie's friend."She said stiffly. She felt that something bad was going to happen.

"I don't care groupie." Carbine swayed side to side where she stood. "Charlie! Where's Throttle? I need him here. Now!"

"We don't know. They left hours ago." Lex said and carefully moved closer to Carbine. She was sure that she was going to do something.

"I didn't ask from you, bitch!" Carbine hissed at her and looked at her. "I don't care a shit if you don't know! Get him here!"

"Calm down Carbine!" Charlie tried to sooth her. "Everything is okay! I'm sure that the guys are coming soon. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything...?"

"You can keep your miserable sh- what is that in you're ear?" Carbine asked threateningly.

"What?" Charlie was confused and touched her ear.

"Your other ear! Where you get it?! Take it off!" Carbine took her laser gun from it's holster and pointed at Charlie with it. "Are you fucking with my guy?!"

"Whoa! Put it down!" Charlie yelped. This can't be happening!

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY WHAT I NEED TO DO! I'M IN CHARGE! I'M THE GENERAL!" Carbine screamed with high pitched voice. "You fucking slut!"

"Carbine! Please put it away!" Charlie pegged. Throttle we need you! "You don't need to do this!"

"Yes I do." Carbine calmed frighteningly quick and smiled sweetly. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Stoker? Are ya there coach?" Came thick baritone voice through the comlink.

"Yeah. I'm here Barlow. What's up?" Stoker greeted.

"Problems I'm afraid. It's Carbine." Stoker could hear how serious Barlow was.

"What about her?" Stoker demanded.

"She's missing." Came Barlow's answer. "And she's been weird lately."

"How so?"

"Cranky,more than usual. She haven't slept nor eated. And she speaks to herself all the time. Her assistants is afraid of her."

"That sounds bad. Any idea where she might be?" Stoker was alerted.

"Yeah. There was one thing she muttered repeatedly" Barlow sighed.

"Yeah? Speak it up lieutenant!" He ordered.

"She said... 'I'm gonna get my revenge. Throttle is going to pay.'"

Then Stoker was startled by a alarming sound. Someone was shooting with a laser gun at the garage.

* * *

Before Carbine could pull the trigger, Lex grabbed from Carbine's laser. She had managed to move right next to Carbine when her concentration was on Charlie.

"Back off, bitch!" Carbine yelled when they fought over the gun. The gun shot accidentally couple of times and one of the shots scratched from Charlie's thigh.

They wrestled for a while and Lex almost got the gun, but then Lex's grip from it slipped and Carbine kicked her to her stomach and raised the gun and pulled the trigger again. And again.

The time stopped when Charlie started to scream as she watched when there came two spreading red spot to Lex's body, one to her right shoulder and the other to the left side of her waist. And then, after Lex stumbled couple steps backwards, tripped to her bike and fell to the floor gasping and in few seconds there was a huge puddle of blood under her.

Throttle please! Hurry! She's gonna die!

* * *

Throttle we need you!

At the Quigley field Throttle stiffened when he heard her cry and stopped his run. And a second later he was tackled by a three muscular martian mice.

"Get off! We need to get back to the garage!" Throttle shouted from underneath.

"What? Why?" Vinnie whined. "The game is still going."

"It end's now!" Throttle snapped. "Our girls is in trouble!"

Nothing else needed to say and everyone rushed to their bikes. They had drove for a couple minutes he heard something what filled him with horror. Throttle please! Hurry! She's dying!

"We don't know what there is happening, so keep your heads cool." Throttle ordered as they drove as fast as they could. " And I mean you, Vinnie! Lex is already hurt..."

"What? Oh man!" Vinnie grimaced and gunned his Sweetheart even faster. Modo, Rimfire and Throttle right behind him.

I'm coming Charlie! We are coming!

* * *

"And now you. Did I hurt you?" Carbine smiled as she saw Charlie's bleeding thigh.

Charlie glanced at it, she hadn't even noticed it after Lex was hurt. She took a step away from Carbine and winced when the pain came.

"I have to confess. I have waited for this so long. Precious little saint-Charlie. Charlie this, Charlie that. Blaah, blaah, blaah!" Carbine continued.

Charlie watched in horror when Carbine giggled madly in front of her. And that was the time when Stoker crashed into the garage and made Carbine to snatch from Charlie's neck with her tail to cover herself.

"Drop it Carbine. Let her go." Stoker growled at her as she bushed her gun to Charlie's head. "This is gonna end now."

"Well ain't that our little gramps." Carbine laughed. "Don't you know that crashing into someone else's party is rude."

"Bitch please..." Stoker muttered silently before he spoke out loud and eyed quickly around to see if there was any more threats. "Come to your senses already. I really don't wanna shoot you."

"Oh, liar. But don't worry. I surely want to shoot you two." Carbine grinned as she took her second gun from it's holster and started to shoot recklessly at Stoker and giggled the whole time.

* * *

"Your cheesiness sir...?" Karbuncle wheesed as he approached to Limburgers office.

"Yes, my wicked doctor?" Limburger sighed boredly.

"I have a news for you, which I think might glee you up sir."

"Oh really?" Limburger straightened on his chair.

"Yes. We have a visual to miss Davidson's garage and there is a situation going on at this precise moment."

"Oh marvelous! But it on already!" Limburger grinned and chuckled from delight.

* * *

"What the hell?! Carbine?!" Throttle yelped when the guys crashed in. Understandably he was shocked to see his ex rampaging there. "What the hell are you doing here?! You let Charlie go before this gets nasty!"

Carbine stopped shooting and grinned delightfully. "Well ain't that my little mousey. We've been waiting for you. Where the hell have you been?!"

"That ain't your problem. Let Charlie go!" Throttle grimaced as he saw Charlie in danger. "Are ya okay hun?"

"I'll be okay. Lex..." Charlie winced.

Modo and Vinnie tried to take a safe aim at Carbine, but Charlie was always at the way.

"Shut up bitch!" Carbine yelled at her and tightened her tail's grip and made Charlie to choke. Then she turned her sight to Throttle. "You don't give me orders if you don't want the same happen to your precious Charlie as happened to that tiny bitch."

"Where is Lex? What have you done to her?!" Stoker growled dangerously.

"Oh you didn't notice? She's behind that bike behind me. I thought that she needed a sleep, so now she's resting." Carbine giggled. "And now she's truly resting in peace!"

Stoker looked what she meant and his heart jumped painfully when he saw the sight. All that blood wasn't giving any hopes. " You fucking bitch! I'm gonna rip you in pieces!"

Stoker almost fled to get her in his hands, but Modo was behind him and stopped him.

"Tut tut. That isn't the way to talk to a lady. Especially to a lady with a gun." Carbine chuckled and bushed her gun tighter against Charlie's head. Charlie's eyes were burning from tiers and fear. She couldn't breathe and she started to see spots around her. She was silently begging them to do something to help Lex.

"You are not a Lady." Modo muttered tiers in his good eye when he looked at Lex. "My momma would be very disappointed at you right now."

"Your momma this and that. You seriously need a new idol." Carbine rolled her eyes. "But where was I? Oh yes..."

She turned her eyes at Throttle. "I'm gonna make you suffer. You miserable piece of shit! How dare you leave me. Nobody leaves me!"

As she spoke she pressed her hot gun to Charlie's wound and made Charlie to yelp even though she tried not to show her hurt. Harder by every word.

"And now you're paying for it by this bitch's life." Carbine smiled sweetly.

"NO!" Throttle cried when she started to pull the trigger.

"Hey. You fucking tramp." Came weak voice from behind of Carbine making her snap her sight to Lex's way. "Catch this!"

Lex had pulled herself half on top of her bike.

And then there came a sharp knife flying straight to Carbine's head and, before she could even blink her eyes, it sank to the hilt right between her eyes.

Carbine stood there a while, a puzzled look on her face, before her guns dropped to the floor and then she herself followed right after that with a splash.

* * *

"Well that was a n unexpected, but so interesting, turn in this little story of ours." Limburger smiled. "When does our next step start?"

"In these minutes sire."

"Excellent!" Limburger chuckled and took a handful of worms and stuffed them to his mouth as he kept watching the happenings.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think about this one, some of it still bother's me, but hey, it's not that serious! Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Throttle!" Stoker snapped as he rushed to catch Lex when she fell unconscious and was sliding from the bike. "I want you and Modo get that bitch out of my sight!"

"Wait what?" Throttle snapped out of his shock. He had difficulty's to understand what had just happened.

"Take that bitch to the cold room at my ship's cargo!" Stoker ordered.

"Are you gonna take her back to the mars?! After what she did to her?! And tried to do to us?!" Vinnie asked in disbelief. "Are you fucking nuts?! She doesn't even deserve anything like that!"

"Even though I don't approve what she did, she is a martian mouse." Stoker grimaced. " And what the hell are you two still doing there? Get to work! Vinnie, go help them and bring me the first aid kit from the infirmary."

The trio snapped to a movement and left to get a stretcher to carry Carbine's body to the ship.

"And Rimfire go get me a clean towels and water, and make it fast. These rags won't last long!"

"Charlie come help me!" Stoker kept ordering as he started to help Lex.

"Charlie! Snap out of it!" Stoker ordered as he noticed that Charlie was in shock, tears flooding from her eyes. "She's dying! I need your help!"

Charlie just stood there so Stoker took a small metal slug from the floor and threw it to Charlie's forehead.

"Ouch!" Charlie woke up.

"Get your cute ass right here and help me!" Stoker ordered again.

"Oh! Lex!" Charlie whispered as she limbed as fast as she could next to her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Take this and press it against her shoulder wound! We need to stop that bleeding!" Stoker shoved her few clean rags. "Luckily it's clean cut and didn't damage any important organs. But this one at her waist is bad!"

"Is she going to be alright?" Charlie sniffed from her tears.

"I don't know. It's too early to say. I can't see anything from that blood." Stoker grimaced. "But if it's as bad as I think it is, we need to get her to the mars!"

"Why mars? Why not in our hospital?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Because human race don't even know anything about our weaponry, nor heal it's wounds." Stoker said.

"Stoker this ain't working! She's bleeding to death!" Charlie was horrified as she watched when Lex's blood pumped from the wound of her waist when Stoker switched the bloody rag for a clean one.

"I need first aid kit now! Where the hell that kid is?!" Stoker muttered.

"He's coming. I think I hear his footsteps!" Charlie carefully took her hands from the wound and looked at it and sighed from a relief. It wasn't bleeding anymore.

"How is your thigh?" Stoker asked when he saw Charlie's bloody broken jeans.

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt much anymore." Charlie answered as she gently caressed Lex's hair.

"We should still look at it after guys get's back." Stoker sighed and changed the rag again.

There was blood everywhere and he started to fear that Lex wasn't going to make it. Her pulse was weakening.

"Please Lex, don't give up just yet!" Stoker pleaded as he looked at the small blood covered beautiful woman in front of him.

* * *

As the guys got back at the garage, they silently started to lift Carbine's body from the floor.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Modo cursed. "I wouldn't have even been able to imagine anything like this to happen! I thought that she was unbreakable!"

Throttle just stared at Carbine's body. He knew that Carbine was capable for much, but this... It was beyond from his mind.

"Excellent Vinnie! RIMFIRE! Come help me and Charlie!" Stoker shouted and made Throttle and Modo jump.

* * *

Charlie felt something weird to happen but she thought that it was just that she was going to a shock. Her body started to tremble and she tried to force it to stop.

"Charlie, take a rest. You look pretty bad!" Stoker said . "Vinnie, patch up Charlie's wound."

"But I'm fine..." Charlie tried to protest.

"No you're not. Vinnie, do it."

"On it coach." Vinnie said without any usual humor in his voice.

Vinnie started to wipe most of the blood to see how bad the wound was and by the blood it seemed bad. But when he had cleaned it he found something else.

* * *

"Rimfire! Give me a green bottle from the kit!" Stoker ordered. "And that yellow one too!"

Rimfire rummaged the kit for a second before he found them and gave them to Stoker.

"Good." Stoker thanked. " Take that rag off when I say so! And be quick!"

Rimfire watched calmly when he opened the green bottle and took a clean rag again.

"Now!"

Rimfire took the rag off and instantly Stoker poured something purple powder to the wound and pressed the clean rag to it.

"Rimfire. Hold this a while." Stoker ordered again took a quick glance to Charlie and Vinnie. "Are ya okay Charlie?"

"Don't mind about me!" Charlie sighed as she pressed her shaking hand to her mouth as she stood up and leaned her back to a tool shelf. Vinnie went to change the water.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good ma'am." Rimfire looked worriedly at her.

"I'm fine. Just little shaky, I guess." She muttered.

"Oh shit." Stoker cursed as he saw when Charlie collapsed to the floor and took the tool shelf down with her, causing the tools in it to rattle against the floor. They watched when she started to tremble aggressively unable to help her, 'couse their hands were fully occupied with Lex.

"Oh fuck!" Stoker cursed again. "Vinnie! Better get back here, NOW!"

* * *

Her body started to grow and re-arrange her bones once again. Loudly. And painfully. There came cracks and snaps from her with accompany of her screams.

 _What's happening to me?! Please stop already!_

Her fur started to fade to snow white as her snout grew a lot longer. But her teeth. Well let me say that I'd wish that she won't get a sudden urge to try them on me.

It felt like it took for a long time before the pain eased and she could move again. But something felt strange.

When she stood up, she saw Stoker and Rimfire down on the floor. Way down. And then there was Lex. And blood all over her. Blood. Blood. BLOOD!

Huge rage and thirst grew inside her and she couldn't control herself. The beast, who she was now, attacked and herself, in somewhere middle of it, screamed in horror.

* * *

Vinnie was in shock. The happenings in front of him was way too much even for him. To see his friend to transform something like Charlie was now, was horrible. But to see her to attack against her best friend, who was unable to protect herself, was something else . Luckily that was the point to him to snap out and rush to keep Charlie away from Lex.

He tackled her right before the beast was near of the trio and he ended to wrestle with her. He didn't even know how he did it, but somehow he made it to keep her under control. His muscles ached from the pressure, but he had to keep her still or she might hurt someone she loved.

But then his grab slipped and the hell was on the loose.

* * *

"RIMFIRE! GO HELP HIM NOW!" Stoker yelled in horror when the wolf attacked again. He tried to cover Lex if the wolf, for some reason, could get through. "Don't let her come here!"

Rimfire jumped up and rushed against the beast. But he got too close to her so he gets a snap from Charlie's teeth's.

"Watch out!"" Stoker shouted.

"Yaiks!" Rimfire yelped. "Charlie-ma'am, please calm down!"

Surprise, surprise there didn't come that reaction he hoped.

"Are ya okay, rookie?" Stoker asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Rimfire sighed. "Vinnie! Let's chase her to that corner! It's easier us to keep her still there!"

"Good thinking kid!" Vinnie was surprised. "How didn't I think of that?"

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Escaped from Throttle's mouth, when he saw something huge and white with a soft fur, in one of the garage's corner, Vinnie and Rimfire on top of it and a sight of himself came to his mind when it looked at them when they came there.

"Whoa! Where did that...? Is that Charlie?!" Throttle felt how his jaw dropped to the ground. "What the hell happened?!"

"She transformed." Vinnie peeped with widened eyes as he struggled to hold his advantage. "We saw her to transform. She's a oversized white poodle!"

"You ass that is a wolf!" Stoker snapped. "Can't you even see the difference. Throttle, try to calm her! She definitely is not herself right now!"

* * *

Throttle shoved his own feelings aside and started to slowly get near to the wolf, avoiding sudden moves. "Hey beautiful... Calm down girl. You know we won't hurt ya."

The wolf was eyeing him with a doubtful look in her eyes and a low growl came from her chest.

"Oh Charlene, don't be like that. Just calm down so we can help you." Throttle tried to convince her. "Just calm down, we know that you didn't mean to hurt Lex. Vinnie is going to let you go now, okay?"

The wolf started hesitantly to relax, so Vinnie and Rimfire loosened their grips from her and took their arms off and, right after that, backed away.

The wolf stood up to her full size. She was even taller than Modo for heaven's sake! She was at least seven feet tall from the ground to her withers, and when she raised her head up... Yeah. She was huge.

Charlie started to growl at Throttle, but when he kept talking with a soft murmuring voice, she started to relax a little.

But when the wind brought a sent from Lex's blood to her nose, she lost it again.

She attacked again, but that time Throttle was the one who was in her way so she ended to on top of him his arm in her jaws. Though she didn't bite him hard.

Throttle winched from the pain and cry escaped from his mouth.

His blood in her tongue made her to drop his arm and he fell down to the floor. She backed her tail between her legs and she cried out loud.

"Don't worry honey. I know you didn't mean to." Throttle still tried to sooth her down as he pressed his wound against his chest, but she knocked him aside as she escaped from the garage. "Charlie!"

* * *

"Marvelous!" Limburger laughed out loud. "KARBUNCLE!"

"You called, your smelly disgustingness?" Karbuncle rushed to Limburger's office again.

"Call to the Hunter. He has a work to do!" Limburger was feeling lucky and he liked that feeling.

* * *

Charlie ran to the woods, and she was almost being hit by a truck on the way, few blocks away. She was so confused and angry to herself and so hurt.

 _How could I hurt him? I'm horrible person and I don't deserve him!_

There had happened so much recently in her life that she felt that she couldn't hold herself together anymore.

She felt a huge desire to let the animal in her to overtake her mind so she wouldn't have to think anything. To escape her feelings. To send the selfcontrol to hell. And so she did.

She ran miles and miles away from the city as fast as she could. She felt the cooling wind and rain in her fur and the first time for months she felt that she was totally free. Free from pain, feelings and for everybody's pity for her. And she liked it.

She started to forget her human life. Her garage. Lex. The guys. And Throttle. Until there was only the freedom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Thank you all for reading this far, there's only two chapters to go with this story. Hope you'll like them!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. If someone is interested, I could have use for a beta. Just send me a message if you are interested!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Throttle!" Stoker said since nobody didn't do anything. "You should take Modo and Vinnie with you and go after her. I need Rimfire's help with Lex."

"But I need him for searching Charlie!" Throttle started to argue."I...!"

"Hey! Take your head from your ass already, commander! We do need to stabilize her condition, and I can't do it by myself." Stoker snapped. "I'll send Rimfire after you when we are done. Is that clear?"

"Yes Stoker. You're right. I'm sorry." Throttle sighed and glanced quickly at the direction where Charlie had disappeared."Bros, lets go."

"Umm... Throttle?" Modo said carefully.

"What?" Throttle looked at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe ya should patch that arm of yours first." Modo said as he pointed at it when he spoke.

"Oh. Right." Throttle muttered when he saw how the blood from his arm's wound was making a little pond to the floor.

"Good. Rimfire let's take her to my ship!" Stoker ordered.

* * *

At the infirmary it was clear that Lex was in bad shape. The laser had damaged her organs and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Shit!" Stoker cursed heavily. "You mother fucking daughter of a god damned rat!"

"Easy coach. That won't help her." Rimfire sighed tiredly. They had been working around Lex for an couple hours now and they both were tired.

"If Lex wouldn't killed Carbine already, I would." Stoker muttered. "But were done. It doesn't look nice, but it'll hold until I get her to mars."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rimfire asked worriedly.

"Can't know. She's still gonna die if we don't get her to the Mars, fast. She is desperately needing a surgery and I can't do it. She needs a real doctor to help her. At least she's not bleeding anymore and the possibility to a infection is low, thanks to my first aid kit." Stoker muttered. "But now you should go help others. I'm gonna stay and start preparing for our trip back to the Mars."

* * *

Rimfire gunned his bike's engine when he left from the garage and headed to the opposite direction where the others had left. He started to think how weird things had gone since he and Stoker had arrived to the earth.

How Charlie had almost died. Her and Throttle's bonding. Rimfire secretly wished that he could someday meet someone who he could love as deeply as Throttle and Charlie did to each other. He was eager to meet someone. Someone to share his life.

"Ha." He laughed at himself. "Maybe I'm a lonely wolf, howling at the moon in a deep dark forest! Hey! Rimfire you dumb ass!"

He turned his bike around.

* * *

"Have someone seen anything?" Throttle asked using Lady's comlink.

"Nada." Vinnie sighed. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Nothing." Modo said. "What if someone caught her? Her kind of white wolf is rare sight, I think."

"Don't even say that!" Throttle yelped. "That is the last thing to think right now."

"Umm... Throttle." Vinnie started carefully. "That is possible..."

"Yeah... I know th-"

"Hey!" Rimfire yelled from Throttle's speaker. "I found her tracks!"

"Were coming!" Throttle couldn't hide his rising hope from anyone. "Modo! Vinnie! The last one there is a fishlover!"

"Aww not fair! You are only couple miles from there!"

"What? Is little Vincent scared for loosing..?" Throttle teased, he felt sudden urge to lighten the situation. "Well if you think that you can't do it..."

"I ain't afraid of anything!" Came his answer and everyone could hear a aggressive roar when he gunned his Sweetheart to it's maximum speed.

* * *

The wolf was laying on the grass at the bank of a small forest pond. Her eyes were shut and she was listening how raindrops were hitting softly to the ponds surface.  
It was getting dark and the wolf almost could feel the moonlight caressing her fur.

She could smell so many different senses that her head almost spinned. She was almost in ecstasy.

Almost. The wolf felt something raising, deep down in her memories. Something important. Something that she loved. And feared.

So, obviously, she rushed to shove it further back so it couldn't reach her.

* * *

"How you found this again?" Throttle asked and looked at the tracks on the ground. They were almost faded by the rain.

"With a commonsense. She's a wolf. Wolfs digs forests. And that one is the nearest for the Last Chance." Rimfire grinned.

"Eh... Yeah..." Throttle and the guys blushed rapidly. How didn't we think of that?!

"Don't worry bros. That's why I'm here for. To babysit you." Rimfire joked.

"Har har... This is not going to look good on me..." Vinnie muttered. "Can we drive there?"

"Of course. The girls made some goodies to our bikes a few weeks ago." Throttle said.

"Goodies? Nice! Well lets go then!" Vinnie was grinning madly. He was still in vibes after his winning. The guys were doomed to hear about it for a long time!

"Let's rock-!" Throttle started.

"AND RIDE!" Came the famous ending.

* * *

Stoker started to gather everything what he might need to keep Lex's condition stable, during their way back to the mars when he heard a small whimper.

"Where the hell am I?" Lex whispered and tried to get up

"Hell no, missy!" Stoker stormed quickly at her side and carefully pushed her back down. "You are not gonna get up before I say so!"

"I'm fine!" Lex cursed and tried to rise again, and grimaced heavily by doing so. "Or maybe not..."

"Told you so." Stoker grinned. "Lay down. I thought that you would be knocked out until we get to the mars."

"Mars?! I'm not going to mars! What the hell Stoker?!" Lex argued.

"Alexandra. You were dying. You still are if we don't get you to the mars as soon as possible! I patched you up, but they're not gonna hold long. And if you don't take it easy, it won't hold even that much!" Stoker said, biting his teeth together. "So, sorry gorgeous, but you don't have anything to say about it."

Stoker could see that Lex was pissed and was gonna keep arguing. "And if you can't cope with it, I can always give you something so you can take a little nap. Is that clear?"

"Fine." Lex pouted and turned her head away.

* * *

Throttle started to feel desperate. They had been looking for Charlie for an hours now and they had lost her tracks long ago. That fucking rain had erased them.

"Throttle, I'm sorry but we need to call it quits for now." Modo said through the comlink. They had diverged when they had lost her tracks. "We should take a lil' rest before we'll gonna start lookin' for her again."

Throttle sighed and leaned his head to Lady's tank. The storm was raging over them again.

"I... I'm gonna look for her for a little while. You go. I'll catch you up later." Throttle just couldn't quit yet.

"Throttle come on. That storm is comin' worser all the time." Modo tried to convince him. "Ya won't find her in this weather."

"I know. But I can't stop yet."

"Fine. Be careful." Modo sighed and turned his bike back to the garage. "Vinnie, Rimfire. Let's go back. Meet me right outside of this damn forest!"

He looked once more to around him, and when he saw only a dark wet trees and moss, gunned his bike and speeded away.

But what he missed with his sight didn't miss him. There were many pairs of eyes looking after him.

* * *

Vinnie was the first at the road in front of the forest. He was admiring his bike. _Oh those girls knows what they're doing!_

His Sweetheart had been turned into a motocross bike. It felt a lot lighter than before. _I wonder how they did that?_ But still it was as beautiful as ever. Just different. And covered in a mud.

His attention was caught by a several roars of a closing bikes and in no time there came two motocross bikes from the woods. Both of them were covered in mud. And so were their riders too.

"Let's head back to garage. Throttle is comin' later." Modo said tiredly. "I hope he knows what he's doin'."

"Aww don't worry after him! He's a tough man!" Vinnie laughed and said wiggling his eyebrows. "But not as tough as I am."

"Oh please! That was lame!" Rimfire rolled his eyes. "Are you sure that he's gonna be alright, uncle-Modo?"

"Sure he is. We are gonna get Charlie-girl back!" Modo said firmly and revved his bike.

"I just can't believe how a wolf of her size can disappear like that!" Vinnie muttered.

* * *

Someone else was few steps ahead of the guys. She and her little pets had found Charlie's tracks a lot earlier than them and she was right after Charlie's tail.

She observed it and started to make a plan to get it.

"Oh yes. You are so gonna be mine!" She purred and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Back at the garage, Stoker had brought Lex to the living room's couch. She had pleaded him to get there and finally he had carried her, she was highly disapproving about that part. But still, she got off from the infirmary.

"Stoker, I can't just lay here when Charlie is missing!" Lex pleaded. "I have to go after her!"

"No." Stoker sighed boredly as he tinkered around his mysterious project. "Bros will find her. You shall rest."

"But!" Lex was cut by a three roars of a motorcycles. And a few minutes later Modo came in, Vinnie and Rimfire right after him.

"Hey! Where's Charlie? And Throttle? Are they coming after you?" Lex almost jumped up, but was quickly stopped by Modo who had seen her intention first.

"We didn't find her yet. And Throttle is still searchin' for her." Modo sighed. "But we will find her. Don't worry, ma'am."

"We followed her tracks to the woods, but that rain erased them too soon." Rimfire continued. "How are you feeling, ma'am?"

"I'm fine. When you think you're leaving, guys?" Lex asked. "I'm coming with you!"

"Hah! Keep dreaming, sweetheart!" Vinnie laughed out loud. "Charlie would rip our tails off, if we would!"

"Oh fuck! I'm perfectly fine!" Lex whined. "I am capable to take care of myself!"

"But luckily you don't have to, gorgeous." Stoker chuckled and put his work away. "Let's go get a grub and you should sleep a while after that."

"But you stay there." Stoker said over his shoulder. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"Stoker, you god damned asshole!" Lex shouted after him.

"Maybe, but you still love me." He laughed and headed to the kitchen, leaving Lex to curse angrily to his back.

* * *

"Karbuncle!" Limburger shouted. "What is taking so long?! Has that hunter of ours got any proceed?"

"Yeeees, your hideousness." Karbuncle wheezed as he rushed to Limburger's office once again. "I believe that she's making her move in these minutes."

"Excellent!" Limburger chuckled by a pure satisfaction. "Soon I'll get my revenge! Show me what is going on in that pitiful garage!"

Karbuncle pressed a couple of buttons and brought a live visual to the Last Chance garage.

* * *

"That was good!" Vinnie said and burped loudly after his meal. "These hotdogs are the best!"

"Vinnie. You are disgusting." Lex said and wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe how you can eat this garbage all the time."

"Hey! You can say anything you want, but don't call this garbage!" Vinnie exclaimed. "This is food of Gods! And I am God"

"Oh please!" Lex rolled her eyes as Vinnie waggled his eyebrows and winked his eye flirtatiously.

"Come on Vinnie. Let's head back to work." Modo said as he rised up.

"I thought you were suppose to take some sleep before you go." Lex said as she watched them getting ready to go.

"Yeah..." Modo muttered. "I just don't like when Throttle is alone there. Besides, as sooner we find Charlie that faster this is over."

"You just are an sweet one, Modo. You know that, don't you?" Lex said tenderly.

"Umm... Thank you, ma'am." Modo blushed and jumped on top of his bike and leaded Vinnie and Rimfire out.

* * *

The hunter had build a trap for her. And she fell to it. She was so angry! But it was no use. She had got her.

The wolf felt several sharp pain around her large body and felt how she started quickly drift away into a dream wonderland. A wonderland full of nightmares.

She felt how she was dragged and stuffed to a vehicle and the last thing she heard was gun shots and a three very familiar sounding motors roars.

* * *

Throttle drove for miles and got no sign of her. He stopped his bike to a small pond and hopped off of it. The rain had soaked him all over and the wind was striking to his bones.

He felt tears to burn his eyes and he couldn't see a thing.

He leaned his back to a big rock and lifted his sight to the clouds. _Where she can be?_

He turned around and hit repeatedly his fists to the rock as hard as he could. He kicked the rock and hit it again and again without feeling any physical pain even tough his fists were bleeding and beated to the bone.

He collapsed to the ground and gave it the last punch. _This is all my fault!_

"Throttle! We found her! They got her!" Modo's voice came from his speaker. "We are following them, but they are fast!"

* * *

"Stokes! Are ya there?! We found her, but we weren't the first one's!" Rimfire's voice came through Stoker's bike's comlink and Stoker stormed next to it. "We need your help!"

"Where are ya guys? I'm coming!" Stoker said firmly and jumped to it.

"We're at the water tower!" Came the answer. "And it seems that stinky has got a lot of new friends!"

"I'm coming, try to leave me something to fight with!" Stoker felt his adrenaline rise.

"What is happening?" Lex asked.

"Guys needs help, you'll stay here!" Stoker ordered and drove out. "See ya soon!"

* * *

"Your order is arrived, your slimyness." Karbuncle informed.

"Wonderful! Guess I should welcome our new pet to her new temporary home then."

Limburger rose from his chair and headed to Karbucle's laboratory.

There he walked straight in front of her cage, made from plutarchian steelglass, though he made sure that he was far enough.

"Welcome, miss Davidson! How are we feeling today, hmm? Does your new residence please you?" He asked politely. "And I hope that your transforms wasn't too hard for you, hmm?"

The wolf just stood there, she barely could stand straight there, still little foggy after the sedation.

"Maybe you already have noticed that your capabilities are now much more limitless. And after we have finished our little operation, what we started few months ago, I will have your marvelous abilities in my powerful hands. Of course your little pet rodents will be demolished meanwhile. We can't let them ruin  
our little plan for mars, don't we?"

Limburger chuckled delightfully as he stood there like a proud schoolboy when he got an A+ from a math test.

"I can see it clearly! When the imbecile lord Camembert see how I fraudulently destroyed Mars from inside, he will joyfully give me a promotion and makes me the highest person in Plutarch!" Limburger swooned all over that thought. "And you, my dear miss Davidson, are the most important piece of a puzzle in my great plan! You shall be the one who is going there in your mouse form and slaughter everybody in something suitable form. That wolf one is quite impressive, but maybe a huge snake would be a more natural?"

The wolf started to growl and she attacked against the glass, clearly intending to kill the smelly fishface, and made Limburger to escape and hide behind Karpuncle's table.

He peaked from behind it when he noticed that there didn't come that huge crash he feared and saw that the beast was still in the cage. Angry as hell, but still harmless.

* * *

"Stay?! What a dog he thinks I am?!" Lex cursed as she forced herself up. _Ow ow owowow! Oh fuck that hurts!_ "The hell I'm gonna stay!"

She carefully tried how her legs were holding and took a couple of steps. _God damned! That bitch!_

"Shaky, but I'm up... Whoa..." Lex muttered and quickly took a hold from the wall next to her when she started to feel dizzy. "Easy girl... No sudden moves!"

Lex headed upstairs and to her room and painfully knelt down and took a black metal case from her oak trunk.

She opened it and took a grenade belt from it and put it around her hips. Next she took her shoulder holster and put it on too. And holsters around her thighs too.

She took a knife and put into her boot where she use to keep always one with her.

Last thing she needed was her shadows, her most loyal nine point nineteen caliber pistols. And extra bullet cases. And can't forget her shotgun.

She loaded her guns, put them into their holsters and then she was ready.

Lex went back down, carefully jumped on top of her bike and speeded onwards, the water tower as her destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

 **Only one chapter to go! I'm chuckling here maniacally right now, I really do like this chapter. I hope you will too! Please read and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

As Stoker drove through the streets, he could see the damage his guys had caused. _It seems that the guys have let out some steam._ It was easy to find them. The battle was already started.

"You know rookies, I felt like in a Hansel and Gretel when I followed you." Stoker grinned as he informed others that he had arrived.

"Huh?" Vinnie's voice was full of confusion.

"Nevermind..." Stoker chuckled. "So. What's the plan?"

"Charlie is in the tower, so I and Rimfire are going to get her, as soon as we get through these son of bitches, and you guys will keep yourselves entertained at here. And it looks like Limburger have made sure that we all have enough friends to play with." Throttle explained as they tried to do a path for them to the root of the tower.

"It's so kind of him to think of us, so we won't get bored." Vinnie got a devil in his voice. "Don't ya think?"

"Yeah." Stoker said and threw a grenade to a one goon's hands, sending him and several others flying around. "I like your plan. It's simple and it's short. What could go wrong?"

* * *

The wolf eyed at the room quietly. She was sure that there was somewhere a weak point so it could escape.

She saw how the mad doctor was doing something around his lab thingys. Some kind of a chip.

And there was that stinking fishface walking impatiently back and forth in front of the lab table.

And someone else she didn't recognize. She was about six feet tall and muscular. Her hair was green and her skin was few shades lighter. She actually was cute, but the look on her face was tough and mean.

She was wearing a well worned skin tight brown leather trousers and jacket. And a dark brown leather shoes. And there was a quiver at her back and she was holding her bow at her hand.

"I want my money, now!" The hunter ordered. "You know what happens if you even think to fool me!"

"Oh my, my dearest associate. Why would I want to make you upset?" Limburger gave her his most syrupy smile. "After all, you are the best in your professional field in this solar system."

"I'm the best even further." She corrected. "But cut the bullshit, give me my money and I'll keep going. I have a next client waiting already."

"Of course, my dear. It was pleasure to do business with you." Limburger bowed to her and tossed a quite large sachet to her.

"I really hope that here is all we agreed." She eyed at Limburger doubtfully. "Or else I'll return and I'm gonna scale you and feed you to my little pets!"

"Krhm." Limburger tried to loosen up his suddenly so tight collar. "You don't have anything to worry. I wish you the best luck to your travels."

The hunter didn't even look at him as she left.

* * *

Lex found the others easily, thanks for the damages again, but she didn't go to them. She knew that they would make her go away or tried to keep her out of the fight. _Those fucking egoistic macho mices!_

She watched as they fought against the goons, there were both men and other creatures which she couldn't give a name.

Vinnie yelling in ecstasy his battle cries and taking down every goon who came to his way. It was actually pretty impressive sight. _But I'm not gonna tell him that!_

She waited to see what they were planning to do and when she realized it, she made her own.

As she waited, she studied how they all fought together so seamlessly, even if they were so spreaded all over the battlefield. It was obvious that they had fought together many times before. _Maybe if my team would have been even a little like that, they could be still alive._

When she saw Throttle and Rimfire to make their move to get in, she quickly followed them, pushing down the pain from her waist and shoulder.

Ducking the shots and debris what flew around, she took down as many goons on her way by shooting her bike's cannons as she drove.

As she speeded her bike, she could hear when the other three had seen her, but it was too late to stop her. She was already in.

* * *

"LEX! NO!" Stoker yelled, as he saw her speeding towards the tower, and shot five times and five goons went down and turned his bike and tried to rush after her. "That god damned girl is getting herself killed!"

Stoker speeded and dodged to get to the tower, but there was always something in his way.

"Fuck! No!" Stoker cursed. Three more goons down.

"Lex is tough girl. I think that she's gonna be alright." Modo tried to calm him. "Besides, she's with Throttle and Rimfire."

"Fucking assholes!" Stoker cursed again. "Throttle! Where are you? You have a rabbit behind your tail! Keep her out of danger! I can't get there!"

"You say what?" Came Throttle's voice. "There's only me and Rimfire here from our side!"

"What?! What the hell she thinks she's doing?!" Stoker cursed long and harshly, blew up a two tanks full of goons, and made the other two mice to wonder why he was taking Lex's actions that heavily.

* * *

"Boss! We are under attack! Those rodents are right outside!" Came one of the goons to the laboratory, screaming like hell. "I saw all three!"

"Well that was expected." Limburger smiled calmly. "I have a way too bigger preponderance, so the three of them can't win this time. I have made sure of that!"

"But maybe we should retreat to our get away, just to be sure." Karbuncle suggested insecurely.

"No. This time we're going to make sure that nothing is going wrong." Limburger said firmly, but when he heard certain approaching gun shots and motorcycles roars, he added. "Or maybe we should do as you suggested."

But it was too late. Throttle and Rimfire crashed in ambitiously, their cannons and lasers ready to shoot. At this point that poor goon escaped and sweared that he was gonna get a proper life and start to be a good citizen.

"Rimfire!" Throttle shouted. "Battle attack double spin and catch!"

They started to circle around Limburger and Karbuncle. Throttle rised up at Lady's saddle and jumped to the air with a double backflip, activating his nuke's, grabbed from Limburger's collar and gave him a sharp punch to his face and right after that a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Limburger got at nice trip to test how hard that concrete wall was. It was hard.

"Well well. Look, kid, what we found." Throttle said casually, as he watched when that stinking pile of shit smacked to the floor. "Were you going somewhere? The party is not even started yet."

"Umm... I'm sorry... but I have.. some important... business to do... elsewhere and... they are... yelling my... attendance." Limburger smiled politely as he tried to get some air.

Karbuncle was already in Rimfire's custody. Our, not so little, Rimfire had cut his escape by snatching from his collar and was dangling the pathetically wriggling doctor in the air.

"I don't think so. I have bone to pick with you two" Throttle said and Rimfire tossed the doctor to Limburger's neck. "Belive me, you don't wanna play with me right now. I've had a really fucked up couple last days!"

Throttle launched a rope from his bike, which tied Limburger and Karbuncle together to a nice and neat package.

"Lawrence Limburger and Benjamin Boris Zachary Karbuncle, you are arrested for your war crimes against the martian citizens."

* * *

When Lex came to the hallway, she noticed how Throttle and Rimfire drove down to the corridor and there were multiple goons after them. Their not gonna make it!

"Hey! How to make a difference between a plutarchian and his goons?" Lex shouted as loud she could, to get their attention. "Can't say from the smell!"

"What is it guys? Are ya too scared of a little woman like me? " She kept mocking. "Better be, because I'm gonna wipe the floors with you!"

She got most of the goons after her. They attacked aggressively against her and she started to draw them as far as possible from the others, to make sure that they had all the time they needed.

Lasers and bullets whistled around her as she raced through the corridors, but then she got to the end of the line. Stairs leading to the top of the water tower.

She had to get off of her bike, but as she did that, there came a rocket which hit to her precious harley.

It blew up, sending her badly to the stairs. She felt excruciating pain in her waist and shoulder and she had hit her head so she felt blood flooding to her face.

She forced herself up, trying to forget the pain, and started to take the goons down. One by one, but there was too many of them and her bullets were too limited. _I knew it that I should've got more of them!_

Lex tossed a grenade after her when she escape up the stairs as fast as she could and hoped that it would take them down. It didn't.

* * *

At the outside the battle was still on.

Modo felt like he had took down hundreds from the enemies and still they kept coming. And he saw that it was the same with the other two.

"This can't be true. I'm sure that I already fought with that one!" Modo cursed as he got a very strong déjà -vu feeling. "Stoker! Aaargh!"

Modo went flying as something made his Lil' Darlin' to stop like to a wall. Modo hit hard to a pile of a debris.

He broke couple of his ribs and got few bruises and nicks, but otherwise he was fine. But I can't say the same about Lil' Hoss.

"NOO!" Modo cried when he saw her. " My bike!"

Lil' Hoss had hit to a stonewall which had came like from nowhere, and crumbled down as fast as it had raised. Luckily Lil' Hoss was still running.

Modo saw red and his eye glowed. He fought his way back to her. She couldn't move. She beeped alarmingly at him. "I'm fine, Lil' Darlin', its you I'm worried about. Can you shoot?"

Lil' Hoss showed her guns and gave him a demonstration.

"That's my girl!" Modo laughed. "Cover me, shall you?"

Lil' Hoss beeped like she tried to say "Do you even have to ask?"

Modo eyed at around him and saw what he was looking for and a wicked grin came to his face. "Gotcha!"

* * *

Stoker got little spooked as he saw Modo's bike hit to the stonewall. He immediately shot the one, who had made that wall rise, to his head. I can tell you that it was the weirdest looking guy he had ever seen! And it was alot to say.

Stoker was relived when he saw Modo to rise up and rush back to his bike. And then he was too occupied to keep any attention elsewhere.

"Where the hell is all of these bastards coming?!" He cursed.

* * *

The wolf watched when the tan mouseman came carefully in front of her cage. He kept talking to her with a very soothing murmuring voice. He looked somehow very familiar.

"Hey Charlie-girl. I know you are in there, somewhere."

She felt her back fur to buff when he said that name. She didn't like that. It made a painful pressure to rise from her inside. She started to growl at him.

"I know you are upset. I would be too." He kept talking with that hypnotizing voice. "And you are scared. But we're not going to hurt you."

She showed her teeth at him with an very angry growl which said that the hell you are, I'll kill you before you can even try.

"Charlie. I know you are there. Fight it. Please."

The pressure came stronger, but she forced it back. She tried to brake the cage again to rip that arrogant mouse to pieces!

The tan mouse came even closer and pressed his hand against the cage's glass. And by an instinct she tried to bite it. But something happened.

When she touched the place where his hand rested, there came a flood full of emotions from him.

 _Please Charlene. We need you back. Don't forget who you really are._

Now he was talking inside of her head. He showed a lot of clips from a laughing group. More mouses like him, but in different colors. Annoying white one, calm and tender grey one, wise and loyal brown one. And a young one with a striped hair. And a woman named Lex.

 _Please honey. Come back. I love you. I can't live without you._

Then he showed clips of him and a auburn headed girl. And then him and red headed mousegirl. Who was the same girl with the auburn head, but in different form. Weird.

In every clip, she saw that they were deeply in love. No matter if they were cuddling or fighting, but the love was always there.

And then she felt something to brake inside of her. The thing she had feared most, got out from it's prison.

Her heart started to warm again and her own feeling's were at their own place.

I am Charlie.

* * *

Rimfire was astonished by the sight in front of him. When he had seen Throttle to get close to that cage, he had been a little concerned that was it so good idea.

But when he saw the effect Throttle made to the wolf, he was impressed.

As Throttle kept murmuring to Charlie, Rimfire kept an eye at the surrounding for the possible unwanted surprises.

"Hey young man! If you free me, I will reward you munificently!" Limburger tried to sweet-talk himself out of his situation. "I am a powerful person and I can give you what ever you want!"

"Oh shut up you bastard!" Rimfire snapped, he was so fed up to Limburger's voice by his constant asslicking. "Are ya seriously thinking that I could let you go after what you did to our planet? To my friends and family? To my sister? You are the reason that I haven't seen her for years after she was took by your fucking fellow fish-heads!"

"Umm... Yes?" Limburger smiled confusedly by Rimfire's words. He couldn't understand something like love for them who are close to you.

Something snapped in Rimfire's head and faster than a thought he had thrown his fist hard against Limburger's bruised jaw.

"Save your breath. Your gonna go to the mars and you will be punished." Rimfire said and shoved his sock to Limburger's mouth.

And after that he heard a huge crash and chattering from behind him.

* * *

"OWOWOWOWW!" Vinnie yelled as he fought his own battles outside the water tower. "WHAT A RUSH!"

He raced around the yard killing all the bad guys who got to his way.

"Oh where are you going, sweetheart?" He grinned as he saw how one of the goons was trying to get to one of the excavators. "Na-ah! Shall I get this dance? I'm gonna swirl you to the stars! HAHAHAHAAA!"

And the poor goon didn't have a chance to escape when Vinnie grabbed from his collar and swirled him around with his bike and threw him to the sky.

"I haven't had this fun for ages! Who's next?" Vinnie started to search for his next victim but when he took an aim at him, he disappeared. "Hey! Not fair!"

"Sorry Vinnie!" Modo grinned after he had eliminated the humanoid Cyclops dude, who apparently was responsible for all of the clones. Modo had just got rid of from half of the goons around them by a one good aim.

"That's cheating!" Vinnie whined.

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Modo laughed. "There is still much to fight with."

* * *

It was too much for her. She couldn't make it. There was still few goons after her and she was almost out of ammo. And because of the blood she had lost, she was weak.

The unavoidable happened at the top of the stair's. She was caught by the last three goons.

She still tried to fight them back but by every move her limbs went heavier.

"Haha! Look at this guys!" One of the goons, the one with a thick gold chains around his neck, laughed. "can't kitty cat run anymore? Are you finally done with your running?"

"Maybe we should show you how to entertain true men!" Second one continued, his breath smelled almost as bad as plutarchians. "Maybe then you learn to keep out of men's way!"

He lifted her from her throat against the wall and grabbed from her breast with other. "You like this, bitch?"

Lex tried to hit and scratch him, but he just squeezed little harder.

"Feisty, that you are." Stinky said and licked from between her breasts. "But well teach you."

He shoved her to the last one, he looked like he had escaped from a local looney hospital. The wacko grabbed from her hair and dangled her from them.

"You clearly haven't got a man for a while, and now you have three. Lucky you." Wacko whispered to her ear.

"Oh go to hell!" She shouted and bit him to his ear. Afterwards she regretted it, he clearly hadn't washed them for a long time.

"OWWW!" Wacko yelled and teared her off of him.

"Yeww!" Lex gagged a piece of Wacko's ear of he mouth.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled and threw her trough the door to the water tower's roof.

* * *

Everything what happened next was like in a slow-motion.

Limburger's goons were hanging the weak and barely conscious Lex from her ankles at the edge of the water tower. She knew that she was going to fall, so she tried to take the goons with her. She tried to raise her shotgun, but she was too weak and she dropped it and few seconds later she followed it, as the goons were laughing at her.

By her last powers she took a grenade from her waist band and took the ring off it before she tossed it to the hands of the goons.

At the feet of the water tower, Modo was fighting about twenty feet away from the tower. He aimed and shot repeatedly as he tried to keep the goons away. Lil Hoss, which was in very bad shape, was beeping alarmingly next to him.

Hundred and ten feet

"What is it lil' darlin'?" Modo eyed at her and at that moment he heard a huge boom from the tower and saw Lex falling. "Oh mama! STOKER!"

Stoker looked at him and followed Modo's sight to the tower. "LEX!"

Stoker gunned his bike to a movement and his eyes were glued to the falling girl. He dodged and shot with his lasers as his bike was taking her part from the assholes who came to their way.

Ninety feet

Something big bull like creature came between him and Lex. And that big was aiming at him with a biggest cannon he had ever seen!

Eighty feet

Stoker shot at it with his bike's rockets but it didn't even leave a mark.

Sixty feet

Someone came next to him. "GO! I'll handle this! GO!"

Vinnie started to swirl around at the bull faster and faster so it seemed that there was many of him. Oooh boy! What a thought!

Fifty feet

 _I'm going to die. And I never got to tell him that I love him_.

Lex closed her eyes and the tears fled to the air as she twined her arms around herself.

Twenty feet

Stoker was almost there. He gunned his bike even harder and used a trailer as a ramp and made his bike to jump.

Fifteen feet

The shotgun hitted to the ground and broke to the asphalt.

Ten feet

Stoker was next to her and reached his arms to grap her, but he was too far.

Lex was gonna hit the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii!**

 **I'm sorry that this one took this long. I meant to get this ready in last weekend, but my plans changed.**

 **I thank you all for reading my stories, and I hope you will continue with my coming stories. I promise that they will be better. Or I hope they will. But no further blabbering nonsense, here it is. My last chapter.**  
 **I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

A bright light exploded from between Charlie's and Throttle's touch. The light started to spread like veins all over the cage, sending rays everywhere.

The cage began to grumble before it crashed to a chattering dust.

Charlie pushed her huge head to Throttle's arms and managed to knock him to the floor.

"Whoa! Charlie!" Throttle laughed as Charlie started to lick all over his face.

Throttle twined his arms around Charlies neck and hugged her, pressing his face to her fur. _I really missed you, babe!_

Charlie whined softly and backed a bit and looked straight to his eyes. _I'm sorry, honey... It's just that all this has been too much for me. And when I did hurt you... I... I couldn't bear it._

"Sorry for interrupting, but we should keep going guys!" Rimfire shouted.

"Oh.. Yeah." Throttle chuckled. "Better get going then!"

"What do we do to them?" Rimfire asked and nodded to fishy's and doctor's way.

Throttle looked at them, then Rimfire and then both of them turned to look at Charlie.

Charlie tilted her head before jerked it up. _Hell no! Do you have ANY idea how sensitive my NOSE is?!_

* * *

Even though Modo had got rid of half of the goons, they were still pushing on and it seemed that they weren't gonna win this time. _I've always known that I'm gonna die in battlefield. I hope mama is not going to be mad at me._

Modo was so tired for fighting. So tired for loosing his loved ones. So tired for being always anywhere but not at home.

 _Well. If this is my last fight, better give them a hell of a challenger!_

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIKKKK!" A shriek echoed everywhere when Charlie ran through the corridors, Throttle and Rimfire driving in front of her.

She was carrying her smelling package tied to her back, leaving the green looking Limburger and horrified Karbuncle bumping like a potato sack as she ran.

 _Throttle. If he won't shut up, I'll spare you guys from taking him to the mars._

"Believe me, babe. As tempting your offer is, we have to make sure that they don't get too easily out of this!" Throttle bursted to laughter. "Hey doc! You should save your breath, or Charlie will make sure you won't need it!"

 _Thank you._ Charlie said as the shriek stopped instantly after Throttle's words.

* * *

When Charlie and the guys got to the hallway she jumped over them and took the lead.

She rushed outside and was amazed how many goons there was, more dead than alive though. _I guess now i know why there weren't any goons inside!_

And she saw something else what made her blood to freeze. Oh no! He's not gonna made it!

She ran as fast as her feet could go, snatching every goon at her way with her teeth's. She grabbed on of the goons from his arm and shook him hard. The goon fled through the air, but he left his arm in Charlie's jaws.

She jumped again when she was few feet away from Stoker, and turned to her back, loosing all of her breath when Lex landed straight on top of Charlie's stomach. And there came two pretty muffled "Oompf" from under Charlie's back.

* * *

"Quickly! Bring her here!" Someone cried.

"Is she...?" Came another voice, a young voice.

"No! She can't be!" The first voice yelped.

Something whining next to her and something cold touched her cheek. After that it poked her couple times to her shoulder. Still whining.

"Charlie! Give us some space!" Again that voice, he cradled her in his arms.

 _Charlie?_

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so heavy.

"Lex? Honey?" The first voice started to tremble.

"Let me look at her." Low and tender voice ordered.

"I... " She whispered weakly. "I..."

"Shhhh-shh..."Trembling voice shushed. "D-don't try to speak.

"I... It d..." She still tried. "It... doesn't... h-hurt... anymore."

And then she was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Vinnie watched helplessly as Stoker held Lex's limb body in his arms. Vinnie didn't like to be unable to do anything. Even the rest of the goons had escaped when they had seen Charlie.

He listened as Charlie howled sadly to the sky and his eyes filled with tears.

He jumped to his bike and speeded away without saying anything.

* * *

"Stoker." Modo said firmly. "Let me have her."

He shoved Stoker's hands away when he tried to stop him and carefully laid Lex down to the ground.

"She's barely alive. We have to get her to the mars, asap." Modo sighed. "And still we might loose her."

"She can't be moved. She would die if we would." Stoker mumbled.

"We need to go get the ship. It's our only chance." Rimfire said.

"True." Throttle said. "Modo. You'll take care of her. I and Rimfire will go get the ship. Charlie, you'll take an eye at our prisoners, even though they are unconscious right now. And Vinnie..."

Throttle's face was confused when he searched him from the surrounding, and got no sight of him.

"Where's Vinnie?" He asked.

"Dunno." Rimfire said. "He was there few minutes ago."

"Oh shit. Well ain't this the best time to disappear." Throttle cursed.

"I knew he's a reckless and an irresponsible, but I couldn't even think that he could be this selfish!" Stoker started to heat. "To abandon his friends when they need him! If I ever get him to my -!"

Stoker went silent when he heard something. Humming. And it was approaching them, fast.

"That's my ship!"Stoker was astonished. "Why my ship is coming? And how?"

"It must be Vinnie!" Throttle grinned widely.

"Way to go, Vincent!" Modo cheered and hit his fist to the air.

They watched and cheered as Vinnie, surprisingly carefully, landed to the tower's parking lot.

"Who's the baddest mammajamma in the universe!" Vinnie howled as he came down the ditch.

"You are Vinnie. You are." Throttle said and snatched Vinnie's head and ruffled from between his ears.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Vinnie struggled out of his grip. "You're assaulting my handsome studly bod!"

But the others just laughed even harder, except Stoker.

"Are we gonna go, or are we waiting Lex to die?!" Stoker cut the laughter.

"Sorry Stokes." Throttle wiped his eyes. "Modo, carry her to the infirmary and take care of her. Rimfire, go help him. Vinnie, take our package to the cells. And Stoker... Try not to be in Modo's way. You are totally loosing your hold. Everybody in! Were leaving now!

All mice rushed to action and entered the ship when Throttle noticed that Charlie was still out. "Yes, you too, Charlie. I'm not gonna leave you behind."

* * *

"I locked the garage. And I took some clothes and stuff for Charlie. Just in case, so she has something her own when she turns to herself again." Vinnie said when he entered to the bridge, after he had tossed the smelly package to their new room, and saw Throttle sitting behind the sticks.

Throttle blinked surprisedly. "Well ain't you the baddest mammajamma in the universe. We're lucky to have you as our bro, you know."

"Aww man." Vinnie whined. "Now you ruined all with that softie talk."

"I know, but you earned it." Throttle chuckled.

* * *

Charlie watched the residing earth from the window as they launched to the space. It's so beautiful.

Somehow she knew that her life on the earth had ended. She was never gonna see her garage again.

 _Is Lex gonna survive? Will Charlie turn back to her mouseform again? And many other question will be answered in next story..._

* * *

 **This didn't came out the way I wanted, something is still bothering me with this. I might change this someday and somehow.**


End file.
